Cuore di demone
by callmemavy
Summary: La festa di compleanno di Manis è appena finita, ma i problemi della coppia appena nata iniziano solo ora, fra gli istinti vampiri, il passato nascosto di Dracula, l'attacco di un uomo misterioso ed il risveglio delle ombre nel cuore della vampira metteranno a dura prova il futoro di Mavy e Jonny. ENGLISH VERSION HERE: /s/8977598/1/Demon-s-heart
1. Ti presento i miei

Salve a tutti, non sono uno scrittore e nemmeno un gran lettore, ma questo film mi è davvero piaciuto troppo e non ho resistito a metterci qualcosa di mio, spero che vi piaccia!

Mi raccomando commentate, non importa se positivamente, negativamente o per dei consigli di ognmi tipo, sarete sempre ben accetti, vorrei sapere cosa ne pensate, visto che non ho mai fatto un lavoro del genere!

Pubblico il primo capitolo ora che ho già scritto i primi 8 in modo da essere sicuro di non aver nulla da aggiungere o modificare all'inizio, pubblicherò i prossimi capitoli periodicamente, i primi due faranno da introduzione, la vera storia inizierà dal 2°.

-CERCASI DISPERATAMENTE AIUTO PER TRADUZIONE IN INGLESE!-

-DESPERATELY WANTEDHELP FOR TRANSLATION IN ENGLISH!-

Buona lettura!

Capitolo 1 – Mi presenti i tuoi

I festeggiamenti del 118° compleanno di Mavis si erano conclusi con una pioggia di fuochi d'artificio che per la prima volta in più di un secolo anni illuminarono l'oscuro cielo sopra all'Hotel, tutti gli ospiti, compresi Mavis e Jonathan, rimasero sorpresi da ciò, era risaputo che la segretezza dell' Hotel Transylvania era la massima prerogativa di Dracula e dei fuochi d'artificio non ne avrebbero giovato, magari era stata quella piacevole ed inaspettata esperienza con gli umani a fargli credere che non era più necessario nascondersi, oppure era solo troppo eccitato nel vedere sua figlia felice come non lo era mai stata da dimenticarsi le sue stesse regole fatto sta che i mostri non si erano mai divertiti così tanto.

Dopo i lunghi applausi un unico coro si levò dalla folla:

_-Discorso! discorso!-_

Mavis guardò tutti gli amici mostri dall'alto del tavolo fluttuante e notò che la stavano fissando in attesa della sua risposta, intanto il silenzio scese su tutto il castello, si poteva udire solo il frinire di un grillo, ma non durò molto poiché un mostro della palude lo ingurgitò con un fulmineo colpo di lingua... ora il silenzio totale era ancora più imbarazzante per Mavis che portò le mani chiuse a pugno alla bocca, era la prima volta in tanti anni che le veniva chiesta una cosa del genere e presa alla sprovvista non sapeva cosa dire! così in un lampo di luce blu suo padre comparve dietro di lei e senza dire nulla le appoggiò delicatamente una mano sulla spalla, Mavis si voltò e lo guardò negli occhi stando anch'ella zitta, Dracula ricambiò lo sguardo con un dolce sorriso paterno che le infuse sicurezza, così la vampiretta fece un bel respiro e mentre si voltava verso gli invitati aprendo la bocca per iniziare, Jonathan le si piazzò bruscamente davanti, la sua innata iperattività gli impedì aspettare ancora, così prese le redini della situazione:

_-Allora... sono solo due giorni che chi conosciamo ma devo ammettere che siete il miglior gruppo di persone... ehm... mostri, animali, pesci, insetti, cose inclassificabili... si, va be', quello che siete, ma non è questo il punto... dove ero rimasto? Ah si!... no, ok non me lo ricordo, comunque quello che vi volevo dire è che sono felice, anzi onorato di passare questa serata con voi e soprattutto con Mavis...- _Disse sorridendo, fece scivolare la mano sul fianco della ragazza per abbracciarla, che rispose abbracciandolo a sua volta, intanto Dracula lasciò la spalla della figlia e sparò un'occhiataccia di gelosia al ragazzo, che continuò a parlare:

_-Ne abbiamo passate tante assieme, ho anche rischiato di non vederla mai più per colpa di quel gelosone di Drac, ma ora è tutta acqua passata, vero?_-

Dracula non sembrava tanto convinto, continuò a fare l'imbronciato anche dopo che Jonathan si era voltato verso di lui, e con voce burbera disse:

_-Gli ospiti volevano sentire il discorso di Mavis non il tuo monologo insensato e sconclusionato-_

Al che il ragazzo rispose facendogli il verso marcando l'accento est europeo:

_-Il tuo monologo insensato e sconclusionato, blah blah blah!_-

Ciò non fece tanto piacere al già alterato Dracula, ma strappò un sorrisetto a Mavis, che senza badare ai due dietro prese la parola:

-_Non ci sono parole per descrivere quello che ho passato in questi ultimi giorni, sono semplicemente felice e per la prima volta nella mia vita mi sento... Completa...- _Disse portandosi le mani al cuore, avrebbe voluto far capire agli altri mostri quanto era felice in quel momento, ma non era facile descrivere una emozione così forte, così si limitò a sorridere ed i suoi occhi divennero lucidi dall'emozione, non era tipa che piangeva spesso, anzi non succedeva da tempo immemore, rimase li imbambolata con lo sguardo verso oltre il castello, con gli invitati che la applaudivano ed elogiavano, infatti non c'è nulla di meglio che una sincera espressione per comunicare i propri sentimenti.

Jonathan si frugò in tasca e tirò fuori il suo Xperia Ray dicendo:

_-Qui ci vuole una foto per immortalare questo momento!_-

Allungò il braccio e si auto scattò una foto, il lampo del flash spaventò Dracula che in preda a deliri si mise le mani fra i capelli iniziò ad urlare:

_-Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! Riponi quella tua arma spappola-occhi! Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! Mi sento la testa sciogliersi!-_

Ma il ragazzo non gli diede peso e continuò:

_-Vediamo come è venuta...-_

Così girò il telefono e lo mise fra lui e Mavis in modo da far vedere anche a lei l'anteprima che aveva catturato, con Jonny con la sua solita espressione ebete sorridente, Mavy con un'aria stralunata e Drac urlante e con le mani in testa.

_-Molto carina, anche con tuo padre sullo sfondo...-_ continuò Jonathan, che si voltò verso la vampira che aveva ancora la stessa espressione della foto.

_-Ti sei incantata?-_ Le chiese Jonny

_-E' la prima volta che mi vedo in qualcosa che non sia un dipinto... che cos'è?- Disse Mavis con gli occhi che le brillavano-_

_-Si chiama smartphone, è come un telefono, ma è senza fili e fa tante cose come scattare foto, girare video, mostrarti le mappe...-_

Così il ragazzo sfogliò alcune foto e video delle sue vacanze, poi uscì dalla galleria per passare alla _rubrica, in pochi secondi comparve una signora dai capelli ricci e folti sullo schermo_

_-Pronto Jonny, sei tu! E chi è la ragazza?-_ Continuò la signora.

_-Ma può vederci?-_ chiese Mavis a Jonathan.

_-Certo!-_

_-Mi chiamo Mavis e sono ufficialmente la fidanzata di Jonathan!-_ Disse euforicamente la vampira

_-Davvero? Come sei carina! Non credevo che mio figlio avesse così occhio per scegliere le ragazze!Topino! Perché non mi hai chiamato prima? Hai passato due giorni senza farti vivo! Perché non mi hai dato la bella notizia? Tu non ci pensi mai alla tua mammina! Che figlio snaturato che ho! E se ti era successo qualcosa? Mi hai fatto stare in pensiero, sai? Ti sei lavato in questi giorni? Hai fatto il bucato? Hai mangiato abbastanza verdure? Sai che se no non vai di intestino, a proposito l'hai fatta? Speriamo che questa Mavis che ti sei trovato ti rimetta un po' in riga! Come siete carini insieme! Ma dove vi siete conosciuti? Ma quanti anni ha? La porti a casa così facciamo conoscenza?-_ Poi finalmente riprese fiato e si voltò, disse qualcosa a qualcuno dietro di lei, poi si rivoltò verso lo schermo:

_-Ho dato la bella notizia a papà, ora arriva anche lui, è tanto eccitato!-_

Sul monitor apparve anche un uomo dall'espressione apatica che disse:

_-Ciao-_

_-Ciao- _Risposero i due ragazzi in coro.

Ci furono alcuni secondi di silenzio generale, poi l'uomo continuò:

_-Ti ripasso tua madre-_ E se ne andò.

_-Hai visto quanto era entusiasta il babbo?-_ Riprese sua madre.

_-Già, non mi aveva mai detto anche "Ti ripasso tua madre" in una telefonata... comunque ti racconterò tutto con più calma, ora sono ad una festa! Ciao mamma!-_

_-Ciao topino! Ciao Mavis! E ricordatevi di fare sempre s...-_ Jonathan riattaccò la videochiamata, non voleva far ripartire sua madre.

_-Ciao topino!-_ Gli fece il verso Mavis ridendo.

_-Non credevo esistesse qualcuno più petulante di zia Eunice...-_

I due ragazzi si chiusero in un affettuoso abbraccio, Mavis gli sussurrò in un orecchio:

_-Ogni volta mi sbalordisci sempre di più...-_

Spero che vi sia piaciuto il primo capitolo, il secondo arriverà a breve_  
_


	2. Segreti e bugie

Rieccomi con il secondo capitolo, lo pubblico tanto per fare, so che non ci sono molti italiani in giro qui, ma non mi costa nulla upparlo.

cerco gente che mi possa aiutare a tradurre, se siete disponibili contattatemi in pm

**ENGLISH VERSION HERE: s/8977598/1/Demon-s-heart**

CAPITOLO 2 - segreti e bugie

Poi Mavis alzò la testa e con voce soffusa disse:

_-Sole..._-

E poco dopo, come se si svegliasse da una trance, indicando le colline oltre l' Hotel urlò:

_-SOLEEEEEE!_-

I primi raggi di luce si fecero strada fra i tetti dell' Hotel Transylvania ed iniziarono ad illuminare la piazza dove si svolgeva il gran finale della festa, Mavis si era incantata un attimo alla vista dell'alba. Fu un boato della folla di mostri, alla maggior parte di loro la luce del giorno non faceva nulla, ma forse si erano fatti prendere un po' troppo dall'agitazione della vampira, oppure erano ancora abituati a nascondersi nell'ombra come quando erano fuori dall' Hotel. Una calca generale si formò attorno al gigantesco portone di entrata, mentre Mavis e Dracula si trasformarono in pipistrello e si fiondarono a tutta velocità attraverso la finestra di camera della ragazza. Jonathan rimase solo sopra al tavolo fluttuante, fece una alzata di spalle e volò alla finestra della camera di Mavis, avvicinandosi sentì i due vampiri discutere, quindi preferì restare fuori ad ascoltare, sembrava che il discorso riguardasse anche lui.

_-Perché no, papa?- _

_-Ho detto che non puoi, se ciò avverrà ci penserò io-_

Mavis girava agitatamente per la stanza, senza guardare suo padre, che invece la osservava stando fermo e calmo.

_-Ma almeno spiegami il perché!-_

_-Non è facile da spiegare, fidati di me pipistrelluccia-_

A queste parole la ragazza si fermò di scatto, si voltò e guardò negli occhi suo padre con aria scocciata:

_-Come posso fidarmi di te dopo quello che mi hai fatto?-_

Dracula si incupì in volto e non rispose, Mavis aveva volutamente toccato un tasto dolente che lasciò amareggiato il vampiro, non tanto per la frecciatina, ma perché capì che la figlia non voleva perdonarlo di averla voluta proteggere e con tono molto serio aggiunse:

_-Credi sia stato facile crescere da solo una bambina e proteggerla dagli umani che già mi avevano portato via Martha? Credi sia facile resistere al desiderio irrefrenabile di vendetta? Non so neanche io dove abbia trovato tutta questa forza, non credevo di averne, soprattutto dopo Martha... il ruolo di genitore è il lavoro più complicato del mondo, nessuno ti insegna e qualsiasi cosa fai sbagli, l'unica cosa che possiamo fare è crescere insieme ed è quello che sto cercando di fare, quindi ti prego di seguirmi in questo duro compito-_

Dracula non aveva mai fatto discorsi di questo tipo, ma sembrava essersi liberato di in grosso peso che da tanto portava dentro, Mavis era ancora arrabbiata per le sue menzogne, però era anche sincero il pentimento, quindi perché trattarlo così? Dopotutto aveva ragione, non se lo meritava, così la ragazza lo abbracciò forte sorridendo:

_-Scusami papà, non volevo ferirti-_

_-Non fa nulla- _Rispose Dracula che la prese in braccio, come se fosse ancora una bambina.

_-Sarai sempre la mia Mavy wavy...-_

Mavis lo guardò con sguardo dolce e disse:

_-Ora me lo dici il perché?-_

Il vampiro fece una faccia desolata, sperava che il discorso di prima fosse bastato a convincere la vampira a non farsi altre domande, ma senza neppure aspettare una possibile risposta Mavis scese dalle braccia del padre e corse verso la porta, forse perché dopo una così bella nottata non voleva rischiare una litigata con il padre e se ne andò sorridente e spensierata:

_-Vado a cercare Jonny-_ Concluse mentre apriva la porta.

Dracula tirò un sospiro di sollievo, Jonathan intanto iniziò a scendere e sempre più perplesso pensava:

_*d__i cosa, o di chi, discutevano? Cosa nascondeva Drac? E cosa voleva sapere Mavis a tutti i costi?*_

Ma ora la cosa che più importava a Jonathan era un comodo letto dove riposare, la giornata era stata stressante ed il colpo di grazia se l'era dato quando appoggiandosi alla parete sotto la finestra della camera di Mavis chiuse gli occhi mentre origliava, si stava quasi per appisolare. Tornato con i piedi per terra rientrò in hotel in uno stato più simile a quello dei tanti zombi che lavoravano all' Hotel Transylvania. Incrociò lo sguardo di Mavis per le scale che si affrettò a raggiungerlo, mentre lui era sempre più ciondolante:

_-Hey Jonny, ecco dove eri finito! Ma che hai fatto, da Jonny-Stein sei passato ad essere Jonny-Zombie?- _Gli disse la ragazza ridacchiando_._

_-Non ti preoccupare, mi è preso un abbiocco, è normale visto che dovrei dormire di notte e non di giorno come fate voi, ma non ti preoccupare sono abituato al fuso orario dei miei viaggi e mi adatterò in fretta anche a questo.-_

_-Dai andiamo... ti porto a letto- _e con delicatezza lo prese per mano, Jonathan fece un sorrisetto malizioso, la vampiretta lo guardò con aria interrogativa e salirono le scale in direzione della camera. Alla porta c'era Dracula che li aspettava e mentre i due entravano il vampiro si abbassò per sussurrare qualcosa a Mavis:

_-Glie ne hai parlato?_-

La ragazza rispose negativamente scrollando leggermente il capo, lasciò Jonathan a sedere sul letto e gli augurò:

_-Buon giorno Jonny, fai buoni incubi-_

Queste parole strapparono un sorriso all'umano:

-Non sono abituato a sentirmi augurare buoni incubi, sai?

Mavis fece un sorriso e gli tirò su le coperte, poi si diresse verso camera sua, dove si fece una doccia veloce e si mise una camicia da notte nera, con un pipistrello le cui ali coprivano il seno e da sotto di esse partiva la lunga gonna leggerissima, mentre lungo tutta la schiena le scorreva una trina a ragnatela. Si mise a letto senza coprirsi e rimase a pensare alla sua più bella festa di compleanno che avesse mai vissuto.

Anche Jonathan rimase da solo nel suo letto a pensare, ma lui era un po' preoccupato.

*L'idea di presentare Mavis ai miei non era male, ma ora mia madre la vorrà conoscere di persona... come faccio a dirle che la mia fidanzata è una vampira? Non so come la potrebbe prendere, è così emotiva... non oso neppure immaginare! Per lo meno papà non sarà un problema, si limiterà a dire "ho capito" come al solito... Va be' ci penserò a tempo debito...*


	3. Il profumo della vita

Il buio della notte tornò presto sull'Hotel, lungo i piani iniziò a salire il profumo delle pietanze provenienti dalle cucine, molti mostri si svegliarono proprio per la fame e facendo un gran fracasso iniziarono a correre in lungo ed in largo fra i corridoi, mentre le teste tsantsa urlavano di fare silenzio aumentando ulteriormente il rumore, ma Jonathan continuò a russare serenamente, un braccio ed una gamba erano a penzoloni dal letto scalzato con le coperte arruffate a terra.

**Tock, tock, tock **

La porta bussò, ma il ragazzo continuò a dormire.

_-Svegliati dormiglione! O ci perderemo la colazione!-_ Disse Mavis a voce alta, da dietro la porta rispose ciò che le sembrò il verso di uno zombie.

_*Deve essere già sceso se uno zombie gli sta già pulendo la camera*_ Pensò la vampiretta, poi però fece eco un botto ed un nuovo lamento più umano:

_-Ohi! Che musata!-_ Jonathan era caduto dal letto mentre si svegliava.

_-Tutto ok li dentro?-_

_-Si, tutto ok! Whooo, whooo!- _Jonathan iniziò a vestirsi in fretta e furia, tanto che faceva fatica a tenersi in equilibrio, poco dopo aprì la porta e vide Mavis che lo aspettava, subito lo prese per un braccio, era eccitatissima e lo portò al piano terra, superarono la sala mensa dove gli ospiti si stavano già ingozzando ed arrivarono in un'altra sala dove non arrivava il trambusto dei mostri, con un lunghissimo tavolo ma con solo tre posti apparecchiati.

_-Buonasera Papà!_- Esclamò la ragazza al padre seduto capotavola, e prese posto accanto a lui, poi continuò:

_-Come mai non hai fatto apparecchiare anche per Jonathan?-_

_-Ma si invece, morticina mia!_- e con la forchetta in mano indicò il lato opposto del tavolo, da quella distanza si vedeva appena il piatto.

Mavis lo guardò perplessa, si sentiva presa in giro...

_-Gli uomini capotavola!_- ribatté all'occhiata, ma si capiva che era solo una scusa...

Jonny si mise a sedere in quel posto, facendo non poca fatica per spostare la massiccia sedia dall'altissimo schienale in legno intagliato.

_-Buonasera Drac!_ _Come è il tempo laggiù?!_- scherzò Jonathan per protesta.

_-Come?_ _Vuoi un vermimisù?!_- Urlò Dracula in risposta, il ragazzo si batté il palmo sulla faccia dalla disperazione, poi guardò il piatto, c'era una specie di budino giallognolo con delle non ben precisabili cose dentro, ne prese una cucchiaiata e la infilò in bocca senza il coraggio di guardare, era gommosa ed appiccicosa, dolciastra ed un po' aspra, tutto sommato buona, ma non volle sapere cosa ci fosse dentro, poi finì la colazione iniziando a sbucciare una mela nera.

_-Auch!_- gridò il ragazzo a bocca piena impastata di budino.

Dracula alzò di scatto la testa verso il ragazzo, poi posò lo sguardo su sua figlia, sembrava turbato, lei invece rimase incantata sul budino quasi finito, faceva finta di nulla ma il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata, continuò a masticare anche se non poteva ingoiare, si sentiva un nodo alla gola e le sue gambe tremavano, c'era qualcosa nell'aria, un odore forte, intenso ed inebriante.

_-Questi coltelli sono troppo affilati!_- Si lamentò il ragazzo.

**Blink**

Mavis sentì questo suono di goccia caduta, un suono impercettibile, ma che le rimbombò nella mente, la vampira si voltò verso il ragazzo, pur essendo lontano una ventina di metri notò per terra una macchia rossa, a cui se ne aggiunse una seconda e poi una terza vicina

**Blink, Blink**

quel suono continuava a echeggiarle nelle orecchie, voltò lo sguardo su Jonathan, si era tagliato con il coltello ed un rivolo rosso gli scorreva lungo il polso

_*Perché quel sangue mi attrae così tanto? Ho sempre avuto fiuto per il sangue, ma mai così tanto! eppure lo sento nel naso, sulla pelle, riesco a sentirne il sapore sulla lingua... e... mi piace... ma perché? Eppure mio padre ha detto che il sangue umano è disgustoso e pieno di schifezze!*_

I pensieri di Mavis si interruppero quando suo padre si alzò per andare da Jonathan.

_-Mavis, puoi controllare che in cucina sia tutto a posto?_- Le ordinò Dracula.

Lei non perse tempo e senza fiatare corse via, voleva trovare una scusa per fuggire da li e suo padre le risolse l'inconveniente, non si fermò in cucina, ma fuggì diretta nel bagno del ristorante dove sputò il boccone che non riusciva ad ingoiare e finì per vomitare per l'agitazione, il sapore acre ed acido le cancellò l'odore del sangue che si sentiva ancora addosso.

Mavis si sciacquò la bocca e si bagnò il viso con l'acqua fredda per schiarirsi le idee che le vagavano caoticamente per la testa, poi si guardò allo specchio come se potesse vedersi, si sentiva un formicolio strano in bocca, quindi la spalancò sporgendosi verso il vetro, nel mentre aprì la porta Winnie, ma la vampira se ne accorse solo quando la piccola era già salita sui lavandini.

_-Sei buffa cuginetta! Tanto non ti puoi vedere!-_

Mavis quasi spaventata si voltò di scatto_._

_-E tu quando sei entrata?-_ chiese avvicinandosi sorridendo e le accarezzò la testa

_-Ti fanno male le zanne del giudizio?_-

_-No, sono decenni che mi sono cresciute!-_

_-Allora come mai ora le hai più lunghe?_-

La domanda spiazzò Mavis, che si mise due dita in bocca per controllare.

Era vero, tutti e quattro i canini si erano allungati, non le era mai capitato, le si riaccese la preoccupazione, così fuggì di li senza dire nulla, voleva starsene da sola, ma aperta la porta fece solo pochi passi di corsa

**BAM!**

Andò a battere proprio contro Jonathan

_-Ti sei fatta male? Allora non sono l'unico imbranato qua dentro!-_

Mavis fece un sorrisetto rassicurante, stando attenta a non mostrare i denti.

_-Guarda che bel cerottino che mi ha dato Drac!-_ Esclamò euforico facendoglielo vedere, era blu con disegnasti dei pipistrellini neri su un cielo stellato.

_-Si... carino...-_ Rispose la vampira guardando altrove, poi continuò:

_-Ora... vado un attimo in camera-_

_-Posso venire anche io?-_

_-NO-_ Tagliò secco Mavis che corse via.

Arrivata in camera chiuse a chiave la porta e serrò la finestra, voleva stare da sola e l'incontro non previsto con Jonathan e suo padre la agitò ancora di più.

Si sdraiò sul letto e chiuse un attimo gli occhi per rilassarsi, con la lingua sentì le zanne ritrarsi, si era calmata, ma per quanto tempo ancora?


	4. Subconscio

CAPITOLO 4 - Subconscio

_* Mavis... *_ Un sospiro più che una parola nel buio pesto

_-Chi c'è?-_ Mavis ruppe il silenzio

_* Mavis... *_

_-Chi sei?-_

La vampira vedeva al buio, ma intorno a se c'era solo il nero, non distingueva neppure se stessa

_* Sei sola poverina? *_

_-Vattene via!-_ Urlò, stava iniziando a preoccuparsi

_* Hai paura? *_

_-Io non no paura di nessuno!-_

_*Hai paura di te stessa?*_ La domanda della voce misteriosa la prese di sprovvista, era vero, ma non volle ammetterlo

_*Non devi aver paura, altrimenti diverrai debole*_

_-Cosa vuoi da me?!- _Ringhiò rabbiosa Mavis

_*Quello che TU vuoi...*_

_-Io non voglio nulla!-_

La vampira indietreggiò lentamente di pochi passi, ma urtò una folta pelliccia, subito davanti a lei si spalancò un gigantesco occhio di gatto giallo luminoso e carico di rancore, la luce che emanava rese lievemente visibili i contorni dell'enorme creatura che la circondava. L'occhio le si avvicinò minacciosamente, talmente tanto che diventò l'unica cosa che Mavis riusciva a vedere attorno a se, era immenso, molto più grande di lei, l'iride era formata da migliaia di figure umane gialle sofferenti, fuse le une sulle altre in un corpo unico, i loro volti senza occhi e senza capelli erano anonimi, le bocche spalancate in cerca di un urlo disperato che non riuscivano ad emettere, agitavano le braccia come fossero alghe mosse dalle maree e si dimenavano per liberarsi. La ragazza era terrorizzata e non riusciva a muovere un muscolo, poi la sottile pupilla si allargò, le mani di quei dannati si protrassero verso la vampira fino a che non la avvinghiarono e la trascinarono dentro, si sentiva stringere e tirare sempre più in profondità fino a che non si fermò.

Mavis veniva tenuta bloccata su quella parete vivente, in mezzo a quell'inferno scorse una donna matura che le dava le spalle, aveva dei lunghi capelli neri e lisci ed indossava una mantella scura, sembrava a suo agio in quel luogo.

_-Mavis! Mavis! -_ La ragazza udì una voce maschile lontana mentre si sentì scuotere.

La donna misteriosa iniziò a voltarsi, la giovane le vide solo una piccola parte del viso, ma sembrava assomigliarle molto.

_-Aaaaaaaaahh!- G_ridò Mavis svegliandosi di soprassalto a sedere sul letto.

_-Hai fatto un brutto sogno? Ti sentivo parlare nel sonno.-_ Suo padre cercò di rassicurarla sedendosi di fianco a lei ed appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla, ma vedeva la figlia ancora terrorizzata che alzò le ginocchia dove poggiò il mento ed abbracciò le proprie gambe, stava tremando ed aveva gli occhi lucidi.

_-Non preoccuparti, ci sono io con te, cosa c'è che ti turba, a me puoi dirlo, mia piccola bambolina voodoo!-_ Dracula sorrise, ma la ragazza non lo degnò neppure di uno sguardo, che continuava ad essere perso nel vuoto.

_-Ho capito, vado a chiamare Jonathan...-_ Le parole si interruppero quando Mavis lo trattenne per una coscia.

_-Voglio solo stare da sola...-_

_-Ok, ma ti senti male?-_

_-No, sto bene-_

_-Mica sarai preoccupata per lui? Perché si è fatto male... cioè, ti dispiace... comunque sta bene, non ti devi preoccupare...-_

Il discorso di Dracula era un po' sconclusionato, ma Mavis capì che era un modo per avere informazioni in maniera indiretta su cosa avesse provando lei.

_-Non mi sembrava così grave quel taglietto... credo stia bene!- _Disse con un sorrisetto falso, intanto si calmò e smise di tremare.

Dracula abbracciò la figlia, sussurrandole in un orecchio:

_-Qualsiasi cosa ti possa turbare sappi che io sarò sempre al tuo fianco. Ti conviene scendere, Jonny si è un po' preoccupato quando sei fuggita così...-_

Mavis abbassò lo sguardo

_-No... voglio stare sola per un po', non mi sono riposata bene durante il giorno e sono stanca per queste serate frenetiche-_ Era solo una scusa, ma se non avesse fatto altrimenti suo padre l'avrebbe tartassata di domande.

Dracula si alzò dal letto e si incamminò verso la porta, ma venne fermato dalla voce della ragazza:

_-Papà, me lo fai un favore?-_

_-Certo budellina mia, tutto quello che vuoi!-_

_-Rimani con me? Almeno per un po'...- _Poi si distese su un fianco.

_-Certo, fino a quando tu vorrai- _Tornò verso il letto e si sedé, accarezzando dolcemente i capelli della figlia distesa di spalle e canticchiando a bassa voce, lei si addormentò in poco tempo.

La porta era aperta e Jonathan fece per bussare quando notò Dracula voltarsi verso di lui, aveva gli occhi carichi di tristezza ed insicurezza, poi vedendo il ragazzo in procinto di entrare fece un no accennando un movimento di testa, si alzò e lo raggiunse chiudendo silenziosamente la porta dietro di se.

_-Drac, che le è preso?-_

_-Non lo so, ha detto che vuole riposare ancora un po', ma io l'ho vista davvero molto turbata... sono preoccupato per lei.-_

_-Che le può essere successo? Stasera quando mi ha svegliato era tanto briosa!-_

_-Non lo so...-_ Poi gli guardò la ferita sul pollice

_*Che lo abbia sentito anche lei?*_


	5. Sangue lussurioso

CAPITOLO 5 - Sangue lussurioso

I due tornarono giù. Dracula era molto più serio e silenzioso, Jonathan lo aveva notato, ma non sapeva se era il caso di parlargli o no. Anche lui comunque era preoccupato per Mavis e non potendo contenere la curiosità iniziò a parlare:

_-Spero non sia colpa mia...-_

_-No ragazzo, non ti preoccupare non credo che il problema sia tu, ma non so cosa può essere. Fino ad oggi non ha mai avuto segreti con me, ma ora sembra non si fidi più come una volta. Spero solo di non aver incrinato il nostro rapporto...-_

_-Non ti preoccupare, ti ha già perdonato per quello! Scommetto che si deve solo abituare a tutti i cambiamenti che le sono capitati in tre giorni!-_ rispose Jonathan dando due pacche sulla spalla di Dracula.

_-Spero tu abbia ragione-_

Poi il vampiro riprese la gestione dell' Hotel.

Jonny non sapendo che fare tornò in camera sua e si preparò un bagno caldo. Aveva notato che le stregariere avevano rimesso a posto la camera e soprattutto lavato i suoi vestiti che trovò freschi e profumati appesi nell'armadio, finalmente non doveva più faticare per fare il bucato.

Entrò nella vasca, l'acqua era caldissima e la schiuma si era gonfiata a tal punto da iniziare a traboccare, si sentiva in paradiso. Passò molto tempo prima che Jonathan decidesse di uscire. La nebbia calda aveva trasformato il bagno in una sauna ed era così fitta che fece fatica a trovare l'asciugamano che si avvolse in vita.

Si avvicinò allo specchio e con un colpo di mano tolse la condensa, si guardò negli occhi un attimo prima di iniziare a parlare con il suo riflesso:

_- Mavis! Che piacere rivederti!... no... Mavis! Finalmente sei arrivata!... no, non ci siamo... Mavis! Mi sei mancata! Spero ti sia rilassata, ti andrebbe di uscire solo tu ed io?-_

_-Certo!-_ La risposta inaspettata della ragazza spaventò Jonathan tanto da farlo quasi cadere a terra se non si fosse ripreso al lavandino. Poi si rimise in piedi ridendo a crepapelle sorreggendo l'asciugamano che gli era quasi scivolato di dosso.

_-Ma sei impazzita?- _Disse il ragazzo fra le risate.

_-Mi vuoi far prendere un infarto a comparirmi alle spalle, soprattutto quando mi vedo da solo sullo specchio?!-_

Mavis ridacchiò divertita.

-_E poi che ci fai qui?! Dimmi la verità, mi spii mentre faccio il bagno, vero?_- Continuò Jonathan con un sorrisetto malizioso.

_-No, dai Jonny. Non ti spiavo, ma dopo due ore che busso e non mi rispondi mi sono preoccupata, così sono entrata...-_

_-Due ore?!- _Urlò Jonathan strabuzzando gli occhi, poi continuò:_ -Non mi sembrava di esserci rimasto così tanto... forse mi ci sono addormentato... ti ho_ _mai raccontato di quella volta in Finlandia in cui mi sono addormentato nella vasca con il rubinetto aperto e la mattina dopo mi sono trovato la baita allagata e non potevo uscire perché l'acqua ghiacciata aveva bloccato la porta?-_

_-Frelandia?-_ Mavis alzò un sopracciglio._ -Fa freddo laggiù?-_

_-Be', certo, non è mica calda come le Hawaii!-_

Poi lo sguardo di Mavis cadde sulle mani rugose dall'umidità di Jonathan, più precisamente sul pollice tagliato, il bagno aveva fatto scollare il cerotto, e poteva vedere bene il taglio pulito

_-Non ti è ancora guarito?-_

_-Ovvio che no, per ora si è solo cicatrizzato, ci metterà ancora qualche giorno prima di rimarginarsi del tutto.-_

_-Qualche giorno per un graffietto del genere? A me basterebbero poche ore, mentre mio padre avrebbe una guarigione quasi istantanea.-_

_-Già, i vantaggi di essere una creatura immortale, ti si riaggiustano anche i vestiti bruciati!-_

_-Questo riesce a farlo solo lui, ha molti più poteri di me...- _

Detto ciò Mavis abbassò leggermente la testa, sempre continuando a guardare Jonny con i suoi occhi che sembravano farsi sempre più grandi e luminosi, il ragazzo aveva già visto quello sguardo, così dolce e sensuale, come poteva dimenticare gli occhi del loro primo bacio? La vampira si avvicinò lentamente a lui che era dolcemente spaventato dalle proprie emozioni, si sentiva il cuore battere all'impazzata e l'imbarazzo di essere quasi nudo peggiorò la sua ansia. Mavis gli prese la mano e delicata come la carezza di una brezza estiva le sue labbra sfiorarono il pollice tagliato donandogli un bacino.

_-Così guarirà prima- _Mormorò affettuosamente Mavis -_O almeno è quello che ha sempre detto papà quando mi facevo male...-_

Jonathan si sciolse in un grosso sorriso.

_-Sei troppo dolce, mi farai venire il mal di denti!-_

Ma si accorse che Mavis sembrava non lo sentire più. Lei riaprì gli occhi e si leccò lievemente le labbra, mentre Jonathan sentì qualcosa scendere lungo il pollice, così ritirò la mano d'istinto

_-Accidenti mi si è riaperto il taglio!-_

Il ragazzo si voltò verso il lavandino per sciacquarsi la mano nell'acqua fredda.

_-Non ti preoccupare, non è colpa tua, ho fatto un bagno troppo caldo e poi mi sono fatto prendere eccessivamente dalle emozioni!- Disse continuando a lavarsi la mano senza guardare Mavis._

La vampira era ancora paralizzata, le bastò quella mezza goccia di sangue che le era rimasta su un labbro per farla andare in estasi e provare tutte le emozioni, e forse anche di più, che avesse mai provato. Si sentì un'energia esploderle dentro talmente forte che era piacevolmente soffocante e dolorosa. Sapeva che si sarebbe dovuta trattenere, ma la verità è che non voleva, anzi, preferiva alimentarla e lasciarsi cullare da questo tripudio di sensazioni, così sciolse tutti i freni e si abbandonò a tutti i desideri che provava il suo corpo, azzittendo ciò che le dicevano la mente, il cuore o il buon senso.

Mavis alzò lo sguardo verso Jonathan ancora di spalle, lo desiderava, sentiva per lui un'attrazione spirituale, carnale, vorace ed erotica. Lo voleva con lei e dentro di lei, già assaporava il suo sangue scorrerle nelle vene, la sua anima fondersi con la propria e diventare un tutt'uno con il suo corpo. Prese il ragazzo per il collo, lo stringeva con forza, tanto da fargli perdere il fiato e lo girò di peso di fronte a se. Gli occhi della vampira erano mutati ed ormai irriconoscibili da Jonathan, si erano fatti più stretti ed accigliati con uno sguardo penetrante così famelico e lussurioso, mentre il sogghigno che si apriva sempre di più mostrò le lunghe zanne estratte, non era più lei.

Il ragazzo ora era veramente terrorizzato, non sapeva cosa aspettarsi.

_*Dopotutto è una vampira e la conosco da appena tre giorni, magari il mio sangue l'ha mandata in tilt?*_ Pensò Jonathan.

Avrebbe voluto chiedere aiuto, ma la stretta al collo era troppo forte per riuscire a parlare, si sentiva già pizzicare gli occhi e fischiare le orecchie. Stava per perdere i sensi quando Mavis lo sbatté violentemente contro lo specchio che si incrinò. Solo allora la vampira allentò la morsa e fece scivolare la mano dietro al collo del ragazzo, oramai seduto sul lavandino, e la usò per tirarsi verso di lui fino ad arrivargli faccia a faccia e costringerlo in un bacio appassionato. Jonathan era ancora titubante, ma si lasciò andare quando sentì la lingua della ragazza scivolargli attraverso i denti fino a raggiungere la propria con cui diede vita ad una danza mai provata prima ma inspiegabilmente naturale ad entrambi. Jonny portò una mano sulla nuca e l'altra sulla testa di Mavy stringendola con forza a se, poi chiuse la mano a pugno tirandole i capelli, a lei piacque questa presa di posizione dominante e violenta da parte del ragazzo, la eccitò ancora di più, fino a che non venne spinta via con forza e sentì di nuovo quel sapore in bocca.

-_Aglia!-_ Gridò Jonathan portandosi una mano alla bocca. _-Mi hai morso!- _

Lo sguardo della vampira era ancora eccitato, si leccò sensualmente le labbra e ritornò subito in azione a baciare Jonathan, ma lui era troppo agitato, capiva che colei che lo stava baciando non era la sua amata, quindi la spinse via un'altra volta.

Mavis rimase pietrificata, finalmente si era resa conto di quello che stava facendo e spaventata dal fatto di non avere più il controllo di se stessa indietreggiò di pochi passi.

La vampira iniziò a piangere, si portò le mani sul viso ed iniziò a urlare disperata:

_-Non voglio che tu pensi che io sia un mostro! M-mi dispiace, non volevo... Sigh...-_

_-Mavis, ma tu SEI un mostro!- _Disse Jonathan con sicurezza, Mavis timorosamente alzò lo sguardo sul ragazzo, per un attimo le tornò in mente la prima volta in cui Jonny le spezzò il cuore respingendola con forza poco dopo il loro primo bacio, ma prima che questi pensieri potessero ferirla il ragazzo continuò:

_-Ed è per questo che mi piaci così tanto! Hai idea di quanto sia mitico stare con una ragazza vampiro carina come te?-_

Queste parole fecero arrossire la ragazza, che per un attimo si sentì sollevata dai suoi problemi, lui la aveva già perdonata, ma lei non riusciva a perdonare se stessa.

_-Ora però smetti di piangere, se no sembri un rospino rugoso!_- Jonathan avvicinò una mano al viso di Mavis per asciugarle le lacrime.

_-Stammi lontano!-_ Ringhiò la vampira mostrando i lunghi canini, poi per non nuocere più al ragazzo corse a tutta velocità verso camera sua, mentre lui provò ad inseguirla.

_-Mavis, aspetta!-_

Ma si accorse che non era vestito, quindi tornò indietro prima che venisse visto da qualcuno, indossò in fretta i primi capi che trovò per poi raggiungere la camera 174.


	6. Scomode verità

Salve a tutti! Posto un altro capitolo prima del previsto, sono in vena di pubblicare in questo periodo.

Buona lettura!

:-|

* * *

CAPITOLO 6 - Scomode verità

**Tock Tock**

_-Mavis sei qua?-_ Non ricevé risposta, ma sentì un pianto provenire da dietro la porta, così si sedé appoggiandosi ad essa.

_-Mavis... lo so che mi senti... perché sei fuggita in quel modo? Non è colpa tua, ci siamo lasciati andare e ci siamo dimenticati dei tuoi denti affilati, è stato un incidente!-_

_-Jonathan, di cosa state parlando?-_ Dracula comparve ritrasformandosi dalla forma di pipistrello spaventando il ragazzo.

_-Oh, Drac sei tu?... hem... no, non dicevo nulla di che...-_

_-Lasciati andare?... denti affilati? e poi perché sei tutto bagnato?! Cosa hai fatto alla bocca di mia figlia?!-_ Continuò ruggendo avvicinandosi minacciosamente a Jonathan che sussultò

_-Non è come pensi...-_

Dracula non rispose a parole, ma si limitò ad aggrottare ulteriormente la fronte e fu molto esplicito. Il ragazzo sempre più preoccupato si fece piccolo piccolo schiacciandosi sulla porta che si aprì facendolo cadere dentro alla stanza, era vuota, solo le tende mosse dal vento attirarono l'attenzione dei due verso la finestra spalancata. Il vampiro ignorò Jonathan e corse verso di essa.

_-Mavis, dove sei?!- Gridò, _poi si trasformò in pipistrello e volò fuori, la figlia era sul tetto, il suo posto preferito quando voleva stare da sola a riflettere sotto la luna.

Dracula planò in direzione di Mavis e ritornò uomo inginocchiandosi dinnanzi a lei che piangeva raggomitolata su se stessa

_-Mavis, pipistrellina mia, che cos'hai? Sai quanto ci stai facendo preoccupare? Perché non ne parli? Ti sei vista con lui poco fa, ha detto che sei fuggita di nuovo, non ti piace più?-_

_-Mi piace, sì... troppo..._-La voce della figlia era tremolante a causa del pianto.

_-E' un bravo ragazzo, è normale che ti piaccia! Ha parlato anche di un "incidente", di cosa si tratta?-_ Dracula era preoccupato di scoprire una imbarazzante verità, ma doveva sapere cosa succedeva fra i due...

_-Non sono riuscita a trattenermi, non mi controllavo più, volevo solo dare sfogo ai miei desideri...-_

_-Mi ha solo baciato... Pant, pant..._- La voce stremata di Jonathan veniva dall'altra parte del tetto, poi a fatica li raggiunse, riprese fiato e continuò:

_-Poi però mi ha graffiato il labbro con una zanna, ma è stato un incidente.-_

_-Mi dispiace..._- Aggiunse Mavis con un filo di voce

_-Mavy non mi hai fatto male, perché continui a preoccupanti?-_

_-Perché ho fatto del male anche a me stessa...Ora vi prego di lasciarmi da sola...-_

Dracula mise una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo

_-Andiamo, ti riaccompagno giù- _Detto ciò si trasformò in pipistrello, prese Jonny per la felpa e volarono di sotto entrando dalla finestra.

Il ragazzo era preoccupato e si sentiva impotente, voleva essere d'aiuto a Mavis, ma non sapeva che fare.

_-Non ti preoccupare Jonny, le passerà, è solo un po' confusa.-_ Disse il vampiro per tranquillizzarlo, ma forse voleva solo tranquillizzare se stesso.

Jonathan abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò.

_-Mi sento così inutile..._-

_-No Jonny, non dire queste cose, mia figlia ti vuole bene ed anche io.-_

_-È così strana da stamattina,anzi,da stasera, mi cerca, poi scappa, poi mi ricerca ed infine scappa di nuovo! ho paura che sia colpa mia... forse non le piaccio più?-_

_-No, no, no! Non devi pensare queste cose, tu sei il suo Zing! Ora vado a parlarle in privato, risolveremo tutto.-_ Detto ciò si trasformò in pipistrello e volò di nuovo sul tetto, sedendosi accanto all'angosciata figlia.

_-Perché mi hai sempre mentito?_- Mavis ruppe il silenzio.

_-A cosa ti stai riferendo, budellina?_-

_-Tutto... tutto quanto... mi hai mai detto qualcosa di vero? Tutto ciò che so su di te, su di me, sui mostri, sugli umani... e sulla mamma... cosa c'è di vero? Fino ad ora sono vissuta serena grazie alla mia ignoranza, illusa dal castello di cristallo delle tue menzogne, ma ora quel castello sta crollando, abbattuto in un solo colpo dall'unico imprevisto capitato in questi 118 anni... speravi fosse eterno, ma non è stato così, lo so, hai cercato di proteggermi da tutti e da tutto ciò mi circonda...- _Mavis alzò gli occhi lucidi verso il padre che non sapeva cosa dire e continuò:

_-...ma chi mi proteggerà da me stessa?-_

Queste parole lasciarono sconcertato Dracula, era confuso, ma capiva che la situazione era più grave di quanto immaginasse.

_-Ti riferisci al sangue umano, vero?-_

La figlia affondò la testa fra le ginocchia dalla vergogna di se stessa, così il vampiro iniziò ad accarezzarle dolcemente la schiena per rasserenarla.

_-Speravo che non ti attraesse visto che te l'ho sempre fatto evitare, ma sembra essere un richiamo innato dei vampiri._

_Ricordi? Ti ho già spiegato che esistono tre categorie di mostri: le creature, che sono come gli animali ma hanno un intelletto paragonabile a quello umano, come gli zii Frank e Wayne, poi ci sono gli spiriti che sono formati da pura energia non corporea, come i fantasmi o gli spettri che muovono le armature ed infine le creature magiche che sono come l'unione delle prime due, ne facciamo parte tu ed io, come tutti gli altri mostri con capacità magiche.-_

_-Che vuoi dire con questo discorso? Me lo hai già fatto.- _

_-Fammici arrivare, pipistrellina! Quello che non ti ho detto è che per usare la magia serve energia...-_

_-Ti riferisci alla nostra anima?-_ Lo interruppe Mavis.

_-No... è questo il punto, l'anima è un superconcentrato di spirito, troppo unito per riuscirne a prenderne una piccola parte e trasformarla in magia, in noi c'è uno spirito che possiamo usare, in verità non dovevamo neppure avere un'anima, è essa che ci dona tutte le emozioni che proviamo..._

_Io una volta ero un umano, un sovrano crudele, l'unica cosa che volevo era il potere e lo esercitavo nel peggiore dei modi. Ero temuto da tutti, mi chiamavano Vlad l'impalatore, ma non mi bastava, volevo la vita eterna ed usai la magia nera alimentata dal sangue delle mie migliaia di vittime. Corruppi la mia anima e fu così che diventai un vero mostro sempre assetato di sangue, non ricordo molto di quegli anni, ho preferito dimenticare._

_Solo nel 1800 nel mio vagare mi sono scontrato con tua madre, quella botta ha fatto esplodere una scintilla che lei chiamò Zing, flebile e debole, ma che ha saputo alimentare con il suo amore. Lei mi aveva donato un'anima che mai avrei creduto di avere, che mai avrei creduto avesse un mostro creato proprio da me. Mi convinse che tutti hanno una scelta e che ognuno è artefice del proprio destino._

_Smisi di uccidere e vagammo per il mondo alla ricerca di altri mostri pacifici e scoprimmo che anche Frank, seppur sempre cacciato dagli umani a causa del suo aspetto, continuava ad aiutare il prossimo e cercare nuovi amici come gli era sempre piaciuto fare ed assieme a lui c'erano anche Griffin e Wayne adottati da Frank come fratelli, a cui mi unii anche io...-_

_-E così mio padre era un assassino ed i miei zii non sono miei parenti, non c'è più nulla che mi possa stupire o deludere, ora so perché gli umani ci chiamano "mostri" e ci odiano...-_

_-Mavis, devi capire che è un passato che non tornerà mai più, ora dovrai essere forte, devi fare in modo che la tua anima rimanga più potente del tuo spirito. Più sarai triste e sconsolata meno sarà forte la tua anima, la battaglia contro se stessi è la più dura, ma se ho permesso a Jonathan di stare con te è perché so che l'amore del tuo Zing ti renderà imbattibile dal demone che porti dentro. Pima o poi ti abituerai e non sentirai più quella vocina malvagia, purtroppo non potrai sconfiggerla perché è parte integrante di te, ma potrai tenerla a bada, per sempre...-_

_-Ho paura di fare del male a Jonny, il richiamo del suo sangue è irresistibile... quello di prima non è stato un incidente... l'ho assaggiato, era solo una goccia, ma è stato troppo bello, ero cosciente di ciò che facevo, ma non volevo smettere... perché?-_

Queste parole shockarono Dracula, la sua piccina aveva assaporato quel maledetto sangue, sperava che questo giorno non sarebbe mai arrivato, ormai non aveva più senso mentire.

_-A noi vampiri serve il sangue sia perché non ne produciamo di nostro, sia per mantenere vivo lo spirito demoniaco, perché nel sangue è contenuta parte dell'anima degli esseri viventi e l'anima umana è la più potente ed energetica al mondo, è per questo che risveglia il demone che è in te._

_Se io ho capacità magiche molto superiori alle tue è perché mi sono nutrito di molte anime, e se fino ad ora ti ho detto che il sangue umano fa schifo è perché mi faceva schifo ciò che mi faceva diventare. Ma ti prego, non commettere i miei stessi errori, tu puoi essere più forte.-_

_-E' troppo difficile, manda via Jonathan, non voglio fargli del male...-_

_-Non voglio, se lo abbandoni stareste male per sempre entrambi ed il demone che hai in te potrebbe soggiogare la tua anima indebolita dalla tristezza e dalla solitudine. Calmati, fai un bel respiro e rilassati, vai a letto e domani sera ci troviamo tutti insieme con te che ti sei schiarita le idee, va bene? Io vado, ma tu sbrigati, che il Sole sta nascendo.-_ Dracula si trasformò in pipistrello e tornò in Hotel, entrò nella sua camera ed accarezzò il dipinto di Martha.

_-Ho fallito... di nuovo... non sono stato in grado di proteggere te dagli umani e non sono stato in grado di proteggere nostra figlia dalla sua natura... perché quel giorno quella freccia non ha trafitto il mio cuore invece del tuo?-_

Un filo di luce tagliò in due la tetra stanza, Jonathan aveva aperto la porta. Cracula gli si avvicinò, sapeva già cosa voleva il ragazzo, quindi iniziò a parlare, senza aspettare alcuna domanda:

_-Le ho detto ciò che voleva sapere, domani sera, quando avrà le idee più chiare, tornerà da noi, mi raccomando Jonny, stalle vicino, dovrà superare un momento difficile e ce la può fare solo con il tuo aiuto._- Detto ciò uscì dalla stanza lasciando il ragazzo da solo, che si avvicinò al grosso dipinto.

_-Ma perché voi vampiri dovete parlare sempre per enigmi?_- Si voltò per uscire, ma si accorse che accanto ai suoi piedi c'erano delle macchie luccicanti per terra, incuriosito si inginocchiò.

_*Queste sono gocce d'acqua? Che siano lacrime? Drac stava piangendo... Mavy che ti è successo?*_

* * *

Finalmente Dracula è stato sincero fino in fondo con la figlia(forse), ma adesso riuscirà Mavis a guardarlo con gli stessi occhi, oppure il passato del padre è troppo oscuro per essere perdonato così facilmente? Inoltre, la vampira riuscirà a tenere a bada i suoi istinti predatori o si lascerà andare? Tutto questo nel prossimo capitolo! Ta, ta, taaaa! ← canzoncina per i momenti di patos di Laccio dei Croods, l'ho visto in anteprima, molto carino...


	7. Risveglio

Dedico questa fanfiction alla mia fidanzata ed a tutti quelli che la leggeranno, in particolare a **blackmiranda** che mi ha fatto divertire molto con le sue recensioni, spero continuerai :-|, a **disneymaniac** che mi ha dedicato la sua prima recensione (me ne sono accorto solo ora, scusa) e me ne sento molto onorato, grazie :-D, ed a **ElyTheHedgehog** e **Snow White Queen **che mi seguono, scusate anche voi se non vi ho citate prima, ma non avevo visto il tasto per vedere i followers.

Piccola legenda:

_-Dialoghi-_

_*Pensieri*_

**Rumori**

* * *

CAPITOLO 7 - Risveglio

Durante il giorno, mentre tutti dormivano, una figura scalza dalle unghie nere camminava silenziosamente lungo i corridoi dell' Hotel. La sua leggera camicia da notte nera svolazzava a tal punto da sembrare un fantasma. Era così leggiadra che nemmeno le teste tsantsas si lamentavano.

Lei si fermò d'innanzi alla porta di Jonathan, così la testa appesa iniziò a parlare a voce alta, che nel silenzio del piano sembrava ancora più forte:

_-Ehi, sei tu Mavis!_-

-_Zitta_- Troncò a bassa voce Mavis senza neppure guardarla.

_-Già di ritorno?!_- Continuò la tsantsa senza abbassare minimamente il tono.

_-Fa silenzio ho detto!_ _Sveglierai tutti!_- Rispose agitatamente la vampiretta, ma sempre a bassa voce, avvicinandosi col volto alla testa

_-Non dovresti essere a letto a quest'ora?!- _

Al che, arrabbiata, Mavis prese un mazzo di fiori appassiti da un mobiletto accanto alla porta e li sparò in bocca alla tsantsa, che si agitò molto, ma almeno stava zitta. La ragazza fece un sospiro di sollievo, poi scomparve in un lampo di luce rosato, magico ed immateriale, che riuscì a passare dallo stretto spiraglio sotto la porta come se fosse un serpente di fumo, ritrovandosi poi a svolazzare come pipistrello dentro alla stanza di Jonathan.

Senza perdere tempo la pipistrellina planò fino al letto Jonny, che dormiva su un fianco, ed atterrò sul cuscino. Si fece strada zampettando sotto il braccio proteso del ragazzo per poi ritrasformarsi in umana.

Ora Mavis era supina sul letto, la testa del ragazzo poggiava sul suo petto, mentre il braccio che prima era proteso si mosse nel sonno per abbracciarla lungo la vita e stringerla dolcemente a lui.

La vampira sentiva il calore di Jonathan su di se e questo la emozionò a tal punto da farle provare un brivido di piacere lungo la schiena. Lei fece un gran sorriso ed abbracciò Jonathan con dolcezza avvicinando il viso alla testa del ragazzo, che si mosse un attimo per accoccolarsi su di lei.

Jonathan spalancò gli occhi di colpo.

Aveva percepito di abbracciare qualcosa o qualcuno nel sonno e capì subito che non era stato un sogno quando nel buio della stanza sentì di essere appoggiato su qualcosa di molto morbido, ma che non era proprio il cuscino...

Con una serie di movimenti convulsi dovuti dalla paura, dall'agitazione e probabilmente dalla sua innata goffaggine riuscì a liberarsi dalle coperte ed a rotolare sul pavimento fino a raggiungere la parete opposta al letto. Si alzò in piedi aggrappandosi alle pareti, aveva il fiatone come se avesse corso una maratona, poi prese coraggio ed esclamò:

_-Che diavolo sei? Che ci fai nel mio letto!?-_

Le coperte che aveva rivoltato per fuggire dal letto avevano coperto totalmente Mavis, che si mise a sedere e, mentre le sollevava per uscirne, Jonathan terrorizzato si inginocchiò, abbassò la testa ed implorò piagnucolando:

_-Non mangiarmi ti prego!_-

Mavis ridacchiò, si aggiustò un ciuffo dietro l'orecchio e lo rassicurò:

_-No sciocchino, non ti voglio mangiare...-_

Jonathan riaprì gli occhi e guardò la vampira, poi si alzò grattandosi la testa per la vergogna, era già la seconda volta che faceva una figuraccia del genere con lei!

_-Ma allora ti diverti a comparirmi accanto quando meno me lo aspetto? Poi ti ho anche toccato le...- _

Il ragazzo divenne rosso per l'imbarazzo, ed iniziò a gesticolare con le mani ed a blaterare frasi incomprensibili per l'agitazione e l'imbarazzo. Mavis intanto incrociò le gambe per godersi lo spettacolo, la goffaggine di Jonathan l'aveva divertita fin dal primo schianto che li fece fare Zing, poi il ragazzo continuò a piagnucolare:

_-Se lo scopre tuo padre sono un uomo morto!-_

Lo sguardo della ragazza cambiò, da divertito diventò malizioso, scese dal letto e camminò ancheggiando sensualmente verso Jonathan che si era imbambolato a bocca aperta di fronte a tutta quella bellezza. La sexy-vampira sussurrò accennando un sorrisetto:

_-Vorresti dire che non ti è piaciuto?- _

Il ragazzo non si aspettava una domanda del genere, non sapeva cosa risponderle, anzi, non sapeva nemmeno se rispondere o no, così si limitò a bofonchiare parole incomprensibili. Mavis però continuava a fissarlo aumentando lentamente il suo sorrisetto ammiccante.

Jonathan era sempre più agitato, anche se riusciva a vedere a malapena la figura a pochi metri da lui, lo sguardo penetrante della ragazza lo raggiungeva come una freccia anche senza che il ragazzo lo potesse distinguere. Non sapendo cosa fare preferì seguire lentamente la parete verso la porta, mantenendo sempre lo sguardo su di lei.

Pessima idea per Jonathan, perché l'iniziativa che non ebbe il coraggio di avere lui ce l'ebbe Mavy, che con un rapido scatto gli saltò addosso schiacciandolo fra le gambe al muro, la vampira aveva i ginocchi saldi sulla parete, usava le sue abilità gravitazionali per pesare su Jonny, mentre gli prese i polsi bloccandogli le braccia sopra la testa al muro, in modo che non potesse muoversi di un millimetro.

Jonathan era imbarazzatissimo, invece Mavis sembrava divertirsi a stuzzicarlo sempre di più, così avvicinò la testa verso il collo del ragazzo fino a baciarlo.

_-M-Mavis che stai facendo?-_

Lei non rispose.

La vampira spalancò la bocca e toccò delicatamente la pelle di jonathan con la punta delle zanne, lui era spaventato, ma le scariche di adrenalina che sentiva in tutto il corpo gli piacevano più delle montagne russe. Anche Mavis provava lo stesso brivido, sentiva fra le fauci il battito cardiaco del ragazzo, era tutto a disposizione per lei, se solo lo avesse voluto, ma nella testa non aveva alcuna voce malvagia, né bramava il suo sangue.

_*Papà aveva ragione, posso controllarla, posso farla stare zitta...*_

La vampiretta sorrise, strinse la pelle di Jonathan fra i denti che fece scivolare via senza lasciare alcun segno, poi alzò il viso all'altezza di quello del ragazzo fissandolo negli occhi.

_-Mavis, ho una paura tremenda adesso.-_ Disse timorosamente il ragazzo.

_-Sai che con me è una cosa positiva...-_ Sospirò lei.

Gli si avvicinò lentamente fino a che le fronti e le punte dei nasi non si toccarono. L'unica cosa che i due potevano vedere erano gli occhi dell'altro. Rimasero a fissarsi per qualche secondo, poi le fronti si staccarono per permettere alle labbra di avvicinarsi fino a sfiorarsi, ma all'improvviso la porta si aprì leggermente illuminando i due che vennero abbagliati.

Fece capolino un volto che con spiccato accento est-europeo disse:

_-Jonathan!_ _Sei in camera?_ _Ti devo par..._- Si interruppe bruscamente Dracula, quando vide la scena alquanto ambigua, iniziò a digrignare i denti e…

**CRASH!**

La porta venne spalancata con tale violenza da fracassarsi sulla parete, la testa tsantsa rotolò sul pavimento e dopo essere riuscita a sputare i fiori disse:

_-Ecco cara, se non mi impagliavi la bocca forse avrei potuto dire di non disturbare!_ _Te lo avevo detto che ti saresti cacciata in un brutto guaio con tuo pa..._- Un ruggito fortissimo fece zittire la petulante testa oltre a far vibrare le pareti, spaccare le finestre di camera di Jonathan e svegliare gli ospiti che impauriti ed incuriositi dal baccano uscirono in pigiama dalle camere per capire cosa stesse succedendo.

Dracula non era mai stato così furioso da quando Mavis ne aveva memoria. La ragazza scese con i piedi per terra e fece un sorriso birichino, come quello di un bambino scoperto con le mani nella cioccolata. Sperava di risolvere tutto con una risata, come era sempre successo, ma il volto della giovane tornò serio quando capì che questa volta suo padre non scherzava affatto. Dracula si stava avvicinando a loro lentamente. Da dietro l'entrata della camera fecero capolino Frank, Griffin, Waine e Murray, mentre gli altri non avevano neppure il coraggio di guardare dentro. Si fece largo fra la folla Eunice chiedendo cosa fosse tutto quel baccano e non si fece problemi ad entrare in camera, ma poco prima che riuscisse a chiedere spiegazioni a Dracula, egli strinse Jonathan per il collo e lo alzò di peso guardandolo minacciosamente negli occhi. Questo comportamento lasciò tutti di stucco, il ragazzo respirava a fatica e cercava di liberarsi scalciando e stringendo con le mani il braccio del vampiro, ma inutilmente, poi con voce roca Dracula iniziò ad urlargli in faccia:

_-Dopo averti accolto nel mio segretissimo rifugio, dopo averti trattato come un amico condividendo con te il mio dolore, dopo averti inseguito sotto al Sole e dopo averti permesso di conoscere ed amare mia figlia, come puoi farmi questo?!-_

A queste parole Mavis rispose urlando disperatamente in lacrime:

_-Papà fermati! Lascialo! È colpa mia!-_

Dracula la fissò con i suoi occhi grigi pieni di odio e le disse:

_-Sta zitta, sei solo una sgualdrina.-_

Queste parole furono più devastanti di un fendente di falce che trapassa il petto squartando il cuore. Mavis sentì il mondo crollare sotto ai suoi piedi precipitando nell'abisso più buio. Era ancora lì accanto a suo padre, ma lo sguardo era assente ed i suoi occhi erano spenti come il pumbleo cielo di novembre. Si sentiva morta dentro ed in quel momento avrebbe voluto esserlo veramente. Non riusciva a piangere perché nessun pianto avrebbe mai potuto sfogare il suo dolore, ma sentì un'energia incredibile crescere nel proprio cuore che la fece risvegliare, la sofferenza si stava trasformando in collera, così sfogò tutto l'odio con un pugno in pieno volto del padre, talmente forte che gli fece lasciare Jonathan e che lo scaraventò contro la parete frantumando il mobiletto e lo specchio lasciandolo tramortito dal dolore.

Mavis non perse tempo, prese in braccio Jonathan, che tossiva ancora, e si gettò dalla finestra rotta facendosi largo fra le pesanti tende rosse. Si trasformò in pipistrello lasciando una scia di fumo, ma questa volta non era quello dovuto alla metamorfosi, ma al Sole che la stava bruciando. Non si era mai esposta così tanto alla luce del giorno, ma il dolore del suo cuore era ancora talmente forte che neanche si accorgeva di bruciare.

* * *

Si, lo so, Dracula non farebbe mai una cosa del genere a Jonathan e soprattutto non lo farebbe a Mavis, ma io non lascio mai nulla al caso, ogni più piccolo dettaglio che scrivo potrebbe non essere notato in un primo momento, ma presto acuista significato. Con il prossimo capitolo si chiariranno molte cose, quindi per ora non giungete a conclusioni affrettate.

Anche in questo capitolo Mavis si diverte a provocare quel tontolone di Jonathan, mi piace questa immagine... ma nel prossimo capitolo ci sarà un'atmosfera molto più romantica.

Un saluto a tutti, al prossimo capitolo!

ps: se vi è piaciuto il capitolo(e se non vi è piaciuto doppia ragione per farlo) lasciate una recensione, anche negativa! Questa è la mia prima fanfiction e non ho esperienza nemmeno come lettore, quindi ho bisogno di consigli per migliorare il mio stile. Anche semplici commenti sono ben accetti, potete mandarmi messaggi privati in piena libertà, sarò la persona più felice del mondo a leggere le vostre impressioni ed a rispondervi. Scusate se sono un po' ripetitivo, ma mentre nella vita reale sono abbastanza sicuro di me stesso qua mi sento un pesce fuor d'acqua ed effettivamente è quello che sono.


	8. Fuga

Dedico questa fanfiction alla mia fidanzata ed a tutti quelli che seguono e che commentano il mio lavoro, è solo grazie a voi se riesco a portare avanti questa cosa, riuscite a non farmi sentire solo.

* * *

CAPITOLO 7 - Fuga

La pipistrellina volò dentro al bosco oltre il lago che circondava il castello ed arrivò ad una zona paludosa dove gli alberi erano abbastanza alti e fitti da fare ombra. Lasciò Jonathan sdraiato su un tronco deforme poco sopra all'acqua, mentre lei si tuffò a capofitto per spegnersi, riemergendo umana dall'acqua profonda fino alle ginocchia.

Il ragazzo si mise seduto per vedere come stava, la ragazza aveva molte scottature su tutto il corpo, il vestitino bruciacchiato in più punti e con una spallina rotta e la gonna ormai a brandelli galleggiava sinuosa sull'acqua.

I suoi capelli bagnati, ormai troppo pesanti per stare gonfi, le si erano incollati al volto, anche la camicia da notte le aderiva alla pelle mostrando appieno le sue curve.

Mavis stava in piedi piegata con le mani appoggiate sulle ginocchia per riuscire a sorreggersi, era stremata e dolorante.

Jonathan scese dal tronco ed avanzò fra le foglie galleggianti nell'acqua fresca verso Mavis. Lui raccolse un fiore di ninfea color rosso sfumato di bianco e raggiunta alle spalle la vampiretta glielo intrecciò fra i capelli bagnati. Lei si voltò leggermente ed appoggiò la propria mano su quella del ragazzo che ancora le stava accarezzando la testa. Jonathan, un po' preoccupato, chiese a voce bassa:

_-Come stai?_-

Mavis stette zitta un attimo.

_-Non lo so, ma credo male, molto male..._-

Non aveva tutti i torti, era devastata dentro per quello che era successo con suo padre ed ustionata fuori a causa della rocambolesca fuga sotto il Sole, ma il fiore che le aveva donato Jonathan le strappò un sorriso.

Poi lei si voltò prendendo le mani del ragazzo stringendole fra le sue ed iniziò a canticchiare sulle note del ritornello di "The Zing"(la canzone dell'ultima festa):

_-Io mi sento fortunata e sai perché? Tu sei con me._-

Lui sorrise, quelle parole gli riempirono il cuore di orgoglio. Poi lei chiese:

_-E tu come stai?-_

_-Ovvio che sto bene! Sono insieme a te, che altro potei desiderare?-_

_-Mio padre ti ha fatto male? Mi dispiace, è sempre stato un padre adorabile. Non so che gli sia preso...-_

_-Non ti preoccupare, è tutto ok, ma voi vampiri siete fissati con le prese al collo, vero?-_ Disse Jonny scherzando mentre si massaggiava il collo ancora dolorante. Mavis non sorrise, anzi, si accorse che il comportamento del padre non era stato tanto diverso dal suo quando attaccò Jonathan in bagno.

Lui notò che la battuta aveva angosciato ancora di più la ragazza, quindi la fissò dritto negli occhi.

_-Mavis, chiudi gli occhi...-_ Detto ciò fece scivolare due dita sul viso della ragazza per chiuderle gli occhi.

_-Aspetta e non sbirciare!-_ Jonathan si allontanò di pochi passi ed iniziò a scrollare un albero, poi tornò di fronte a Mavis e le appoggiò le mani sulle spalle.

_- Apri gli occhi.-_

La vampira aprì gli occhi lentamente, per poi spalancarli per lo stupore. Alzò lo sguardo al cielo emozionata.

_- È incredibile... -_

Attorno ai due c'era una pioggia di petali bianchi, scendevano lentamente, come fossero fiocchi di neve.

La ragazza iniziò a ballare attorno a Jonathan tenendolo per mano ridendo, fino a che un petalo non le si posò sul naso. Il ragazzo sorrise, poi lasciò una mano di Mavis ed avvicinò l'indice verso il nasino di Mavis.

_-Poink!-_ Disse il ragazzo, mentre con un delicato colpetto del dito faceva cadere quel petalo dal naso.

Poi Jonathan tornò a fissare gli occhi della vampira, amava quelle gemme luminose e colorate, ma si chiusero mentre lei scivolava con la testa verso di lui, fino a donargli un bacio appassionato.

In quel momento Mavis si sentì libera da tutti i problemi, non le importava né di suo padre né del sangue di Jonny. Era così leggera da ogni turbamento che le sembrava di volare ed in effetti era quello che le stava accadendo realmente, i suoi piedini gocciolanti fluttuavano a mezzo metro dall'acqua splendente, ma incapace di riflettere la magica scena.

Intanto all'Hotel Transylvania il comportamento di Dracula aveva sbigottito tutti, nessuno lo aveva mai visto così arrabbiato da perdere le staffe ed aggredire verbalmente e fisicamente qualcuno in quel modo.

Il silenzio faceva da padrone nella stanza, il vampiro era ancora sdraiato sulle assi spezzate e sui vetri, poi si tirò in piedi e si portò le mani alla testa stringendosi i capelli:

_-Che cosa ho fatto..._-

Dracula si mise a piangere e questo sorprese ancora di più gli ospiti, nessuno di loro lo aveva mai visto piangere, tranne i suoi amici più cari, che si ricordarono quel triste giorno in cui morì Martha. Solo Frank ebbe il coraggio di farsi avanti, si avvicinò a Dracula e gli mise una mano sulla spalla rassicurandolo:

_-Non ti preoccupare, lasciala calmare e vedrai che poi tornerà e vi chiarirete una volta per tutte._-

Poi anche Wanda avanzò verso di lui ed aggiustandogli la giacca disse:

_-Devi capire che non potrai organizzare la sua vita per sempre, lasciala crescere, più la obbligherai a stare accanto a te e più lei si vorrà allontanare.-_

_-Lo so che il mio comportamento è stato sbagliato, ma mi è venuto d'istinto. Se solo potessi tornare indietro...- _

_-Ma allora continui a non capire!- Disse Wayne, poi continuò -Devi smetterla di vivere nel passato, più ti guardi indietro e meno potrai vivere il presente ed il futuro, è questa la tua vera rovina, possibile che tu sia così cocciuto? Prima fai fuggire Jonathan ed ora Mavis!_-

Le loro parole riaccesero qualcosa in Dracula, che preso dall'euforia corse verso la finestra urlando:

_-Avete ragione!_ _Mavis vengo a riprenderti!_-

Ma un attimo prima che saltasse oltre le tende venne ripreso al volo per il mantello da Griffin, che esclamò:

-_Ma dove pensi di andare con questo Sole?_ _Ti sei già "abbronzato" abbastanza la scorsa volta, per non parlare di Mavis che probabilmente l'ultima cosa che vuole ora è vederti._ _Tua figlia ha solo voglia di sfogarsi e di parlare con qualcuno, manda da lei Frank e Wanda che sono le due che meglio se la cavano a parole._-

_-Si, si, ci avevo pensato anche io, ma non volevo essere di disturbo..._- Rispose Dracula mentendo per orgoglio, così li guardò entrambi e disse:

_-Ve la sentite?_-

I due risposero con un sorriso, così chiamò due gargoyle che presero Wanda e Frank sulla schiena e volarono via dalla finestra verso dove erano fuggiti Mavis e Jonathan, anche se quello che portava il gigante arrancava un po'...

Mentre i due si allontanavano verso il bosco, Dracula ormai calmo chiese ai presenti con la sua solita cordialità:

_-So che mi sono comportato male, e me ne scuso. Ora però è tutto a posto, potete tornare nelle vostre dimore...-_

Tutti i mostri sparirono in un attimo trincerandosi nelle loro stanze. Il vampiro abbassò il capo per il disprezzo di se stesso, finché spaventava i mostri ringhiando gli andava bene, ma ora erano tutti realmente teorizzati da lui e ciò gli fece tornare in mente quando leggeva quella stessa paura negli occhi degli umani, qualche centinaio di anni prima.

Si incamminò per uscire dalla stanza, ma qualcosa lo trattenne per il mantello, era di nuovo Griffin.

_-Drac, io so che non eri tu quando hai aggredito Jonny e Mavy.-_

_-Che intendi dire?-_

_-Gli occhi sono lo specchio dell'anima ed i tuoi sono di un bel colore blu profondo, proprio perché hai un cuore buono, ma quando ti sei comportato in quel modo li ho visti grigi come se tu un'anima non ce la avessi affatto... Per un attimo ho rivisto in te il vecchio Vlad Tepes di un tempo e non ti nascondo che ciò mi ha spaventato veramente.-_

_-Non so come ho fatto a perdere il controllo così facilmente. Martha ed io abbiamo aspettato molti anni prima di avere Mavis proprio a causa della difficoltà che avevo a controllare il mostro che avevo in me. Non posso credere che mi sia lasciato andare così facilmente, sono una delusione per tutti voi... Griffin?... Griffin?-_

Dracula si guardò attorno, ma l'uomo invisibile si era già dileguato.

Intanto fuori dall'hotel, mentre planavano a bassa quota, Wanda consigliò al gargoyle:

_-Sai dove Dracula aveva fatto costruire il finto villaggio di umani?_-

Il mostro volante fece un cenno di approvazione con la testa.

_-Allora vola in quella direzione lentamente, probabilmente cercheranno rifugio in quelle case per il giorno, non credo sappiano che sono state smantellate-_

Così fecero e volarono in direzione del cimitero chiamando i nomi di Jonathan e di Mavis, pregandoli di venire fuori.

I due ragazzi, sentendo quelle voci, sciolsero il bacio e la vampira imbronciata ricadde con i piedi a mollo mettendo subito le cose in chiaro:

_-Io da mio padre non ci torno!_-

Così il ragazzo si nascose dietro ad un grosso tronco, mentre Mavis si trasformò in pipistrello e volò fin quasi in cima ad un albero per vedere chi li stesse cercando, era sicura di vederci suo padre, ma non c'era.

Una volta passati tornò a terra dove la accolse Jonathan che le poneva la mano, così ci atterrò sopra. Il giovane la guardò nei grandi ed azzurri occhi contornati dalla morbida peluria nera, era così soffice e dolce quello che vedeva:

_-Non mi ero mai accorto quanto fossi pucciosa pipistrellina, poi il tuo svolazzare mi comunica un senso di libertà..._-

_-Le mie ali di pipistrello per te sono la libertà, ma per me sono solo catene...-_ rispose Mavis pensierosa e triste, così Jonathan le accarezzò la testa con l'indice e lei si abbandonò alle coccole, stiracchiò le ali e strusciò il capino sulla mano del ragazzo, poi lui si fermò e le chiese:

_-Sai Amore, non mi hai ancora risposto ad una vecchia domanda..._-

La parola "amore" fece sentire le farfalle nello stomaco della pipistrellina, non era mai stata chiamata così da nessuno che non fosse suo padre e questo la emozionò a tal punto che le diventarono lucidi gli occhi.

Lei richiuse le ali e si strinse a palla facendo sprofondare istintivamente la testa fra le spalle per nascondere l'arrossamento delle guancine, già velato dal folto pelo. Jonathan non accorgendosi del comportamento di Mavis continuò sorridendo:

_-Non hai i vestiti quando sei un pipistrello? O sono in mini pipi-taglia?_-

La pipistrellina fece un sorrisetto sconcertato per il modo in cui Jonathan era riuscito a far crollare quella magnifica atmosfera romantica, ma era felice così, questa naturalezza e spontaneità caratterizzavano il ragazzo per quello che era realmente e lo rendevano ancora più adorabile ai suoi occhi, così rispose sinceramente, anche se un po' imbarazzata dalla bizzarra domanda:

_-Ehm... sì, cioè no, non ho vestiti quando sono una pipistrello, gli abiti a contatto con il mio corpo spariscono, mentre quelli più esterni, se ne indosso, diventano in "mini pipi-taglia" come dici tu..._-

_-Oooooohh, quindi posso dire di averti vista nuda?_-

Mavis si limitò a ritornare umana tirandogli uno schiaffo in piena guancia lasciandogli un ben visibile segno rosso di tutta la mano.

_-Aglia!_ M_i hai fatto male.- _Disse il ragazzo massaggiandosi la guancia colpita._  
_

_-La prossima volta almeno ci pensi due volte prima di rovinare dei momenti così magici con le tue idiozie..._- Rispose ironicamente la vampira ridacchiando.

_-A che magie ti stai riferendo?_-

_-Lascia stare... uomini, non capite nulla dei sentimenti degli altri.- _

I due si incamminarono verso una riva erbosa e si misero a sedere per terra.

Il Sole stava tramontando dietro i monti mentre i rami del fitto bosco facevano da cornice al rosso cielo, la ragazza si godé lo spettacolo appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Jonathan.

Il buio si fece rapidamente largo fra le acque ormai fredde della palude, quel posto si trasformò da un paradiso di ninfee colorate ad un inquietante acquitrino dove solo il gracidare delle rane aleggiava fra le ombre.

Mavis sembrava trovarsi comunque a suo agio, mentre Jonathan era un po' timoroso, ma si sentiva al sicuro assieme al suo Zing, tanto che non gli dava fastidio il freddo che si faceva sempre più pungente a causa dei vestiti bagnati.

_-Forse è il momento di ritornare all'Hotel, a me non da fastidio, ma sento che la temperatura sta scendendo._- Disse Mavis.

_-Già..._- Rispose Jonathan guardandosi i piedi nudi _-Non mi sento più le dita...-_

Mavis strinse i piedi del ragazzo con i suoi, i piedini della vampiretta erano così piccoli che li coprivano appena, ma subito si accorse che i suoi erano più freddi di quelli del giovane, così li ritirò subito per non raffreddarli ulteriormente.

_-Scusami, volevo ripararti dal freddo, ma dimenticavo che voi umani siete più caldi di noi vampiri..._-

_-Non ti preoccupare, mi ha fatto molto piacere che tu volessi prenderti cura di me. Ma, sei sicura di voler tornate da Tuo padre?_- Rispose Jonathan dolcemente abbracciando la ragazza attorno al collo ed accarezzandole i capelli.

_-Certo, immagino che sarà molto preoccupato, poi so che è un bravo padre, quindi voglio parlargli, forse ha bisogno del mio aiuto. Dopotutto quando sono stata io a forti del male mi ha aiutato molto parlare con lui.-_

Poi un rumore di rametti spezzati li fece voltare di scatto verso il bosco, ma il silenzio tornò sovrano, poi altri fruscii dal buio. I due si guardarono attorno, si sentivano osservati, forse Wanda e Frank li avevano trovati? No, impossibile, li avrebbero chiamati come facevano in volo alcune ore prima e poi perché si sarebbero dovuti avvicinare di soppiatto? Magari era solo qualche animale notturno uscito dalla tana, ma poi ad una ventina di metri da loro una figura uscì dal bosco più fitto. Rimase nascosta nell'ombra, sembrava indossare una giacca scura lunga come un mantello tenuta aperta fino al colletto alto che copriva il volto e sfiorava il cappello a tesa larga di colore nero. Alzò lo sguardo rivolgendosi ai due ragazzi e con tono minaccioso esclamò:

_-Ragazzo, fuggi da quella bestia disumana prima da che sia troppo tardi!_-

* * *

Finalmente un po' di romanticismo fra i due giovani (fortuna che anche a 118 anni la giovinezza è relativa...)

Peccato che proprio quando i due sono finalmente felici e spensierati arriva un tipo losco a rovinare tutto. Certo che sono sfortunati, i loro momenti migliori vengono disturbati prima dal sangue di Jonathan, poi da Dracula ed infine da questo.

Dal prossimo capitolo ci sarà più azione e finalmente entreremo nel tema angst.

Un saluto a tutti, al prossimo capitolo!

P.s.: mi raccomando commentate! Mi piace scambiare due parole con i miei lettori!


	9. l'uomo nero

Dedico questa fanfiction alla mia fidanzata ed a tutti quelli che seguono e soprattutto che commentano il mio lavoro, è solo grazie a voi se riesco a portare avanti questa cosa, riuscite a non farmi sentire solo.

* * *

CAPITOLO 9 – l'uomo nero

Mavis e Jonathan si guardarono disorientati. Non avevano idea di chi potesse essere quel pazzo, né capivano cosa stesse insinuando, così la vampira si alzò in piedi e con un sorriso un po' timoroso chiese:

_-Tutto bene signore? Ha bisogno di a….- _

_-Zitta tu!_ _Sei solo una viscida sanguisuga!_- Venne interrotta bruscamente dalle parole dell'uomo.

Mavis rimase impietrita da così tanta violenza gratuita, non riusciva a capire cosa volesse da loro quell'individuo. Anche Jonathan si alzò restando sempre in contatto fisico con la ragazza, erano entrambi spaventati.

La nera figura fece alcuni passi in avanti uscendo dall'ombra, finalmente erano visibili dei dettagli in più sul suo abbigliamento, indossava guanti con nocche rinforzate, grossi anfibi, ginocchiere, gomitiere e pettorina in polimero nero opaco, ma il volto era ancora nascosto.

Tirò fuori qualcosa da sotto la giacca e con un un gesto rapido, come tirasse un fendente all'aria, essa si aprì in un arco compound in fibra di carbonio, era di piccole dimensioni, meno di mezzo metro, ma la complessità meccanica ed i materiali moderni lo rendevano temibile. Senza perdere tempo venne caricato con una freccia in fibra color bianco opaco e puntato minacciosamente verso Mavis.

Istintivamente Jonathan si piazzò davanti alla ragazza per proteggerla dal pericolo imminente, ma lei con forza lo ritirò indietro, dopotutto l'umano amato era più debole di lei e non voleva che gli venisse fatto del male.

Intanto il ragazzo vide meglio la freccia:

_*Non è come quelle che ho usato spesso con i miei amici, le frecce olimpioniche hanno una piccola punta, questa è grande e termina in tre lame a coda di rondine retrattili! Non è ad uso sportivo, ma progettata per penetrare la carne e rimanere bloccata nel bersaglio grazie alle lame che si aprono all'impatto!* _

L'angoscia di Jonathan aumentò

_*Quest'uomo è fin troppo organizzato: protezioni militari, armi tecniche e chi sa cos'altro, non é un semplice pazzo! Questo sommato ai discorsi che ha fatto portano ad un unico risultato, non può essere altro che un cacciatore di mostri, uno come tanti di quelli che ho visto nei film horror... ma se è così come come faccio a fermarlo?*_

Questi pensieri gli attraversavano la mente in un solo attimo, ma per lui sembrò un'eternità. Preso dalla disperazione, con voce tremolante iniziò a parlare a quel cacciatore:

_-Ehi, calma, ti prego, non abbiamo fatto nulla di male, qualsiasi cosa tu abbia ne possiamo parlare tranquillamente... sei un cacciatore di mostri?-_

Queste parole sorpresero gli altri due, ma mentre la ragazza cominciava ad essere troppo confusa per fare domande l'uomo rispose:

_-Tu cosa ne sai dei mostri? Mi sembri troppo imbranato e soprattutto pazzo per essere un cacciatore. Magari sei solo un bimbetto che guarda troppi film romantici sui vampiri e ti sei invaghito di una di loro! Sappi che quella è solo finzione! Credi a me, sono Victor van Helsing, ultimo erede della più importante famiglia di cacciatori del mondo e da esperto di vampiri ti assicuro che ti dissanguerà non appena ne avrà l'occasione!-_

_-Non è vero!_- ribatterono i due ragazzi in coro.

_-I mostri non sono più malvagi come una volta, o perlomeno non lo sono tutti, esistono molti mostri buoni, non puoi ucciderli tutti indiscriminatamente!_- Continuò Jonathan tirando fuori una forza ed un coraggio che mai avrebbe pensato di possedere.

_-Stupido babbeo! Credi forse alle false parole di una mangia uomini?! Ora allontanati, non voglio rischiare di colpire anche te!- _

_-NO!_- Rispose deciso il ragazzo.

Così, spazientito, Victor caricò con più vigore l'arco e scoccò. La freccia illuminata dalla luna lasciò una scia brillante come fosse una cometa e fendendo l'aria sibilando raggiunse Mavis, che chiuse gli occhi e strinse i denti per lo spavento. La freccia attraversò la ragazza a grande velocità in un lampo rosato, lei aveva fatto appena in tempo a trasformarsi in pipistrello un attimo prima che la freccia le si conficcasse mortalmente nel cuore.

_-Mancata!_- Disse la pipistrellina dimenando le ali per rimanere sospesa sul posto.

Victor fece una faccia sconcertata ed abbassando l'arco mormorò:

_-Dannazione, questo non era previsto...-_

Mavis lo guardò perplessa.

_-Prima ti vanti di essere un assassino di mostri professionista, ma rimani sbalordito dalla trasformazione di un vampiro?-_

L'uomo non rispose. Poi quell'odore saturò l'aria, l'odore che già l'aveva fatta impazzire al castello, ma era molto più forte della prima volta.

Mavis accorse che il cacciatore non guardava lei, ma dietro di lei, così voltò lo sguardo e vide ciò che i suoi occhi non avrebbero mai voluto vedere. Jonathan aveva la freccia conficcata in pieno petto, se la teneva con una mano come a volersela togliere, ma non aveva nemmeno la forza per chiudere le dita, tossì sangue e cadde in ginocchio. Il dolore che provava lo stringeva come una morsa che gli impediva di parlare o anche solo di urlare. Cercò di rimanere fermo, ma crollò, Mavis si ritrasformò saltandogli alle spalle inginocchiata per riprenderlo, lo teneva stretto fra le braccia. Osservò la freccia e la ferita con aria angosciata ed impotente fino a che la vista non le si annebbiò a causa delle lacrime che non poté trattenere. Non sapeva che fare, quindi cercando di far coraggio al ragazzo appoggiò la testa sul suo petto urlando:

_-Non morire adesso! Ti prego non morire! È solo colpa mia, non dovevo evitare quella freccia!-_

Il ragazzo che ormai respirava a fatica si limitò a spostare lo sguardo sulla vampira e mosse appena le labbra invano in cerca di parole che gli si gelarono in bocca prima di poterle pronunciare.

Mavis alzò lo sguardo verso il cacciatore e singhiozzando gli urlò:

_-Perché... perché l'hai fatto!?_-

Victor rimase stupito, i suoi occhi ritornarono indietro a quando era bambino, una scena straziante come questa l'aveva già vissuta: lui che piangeva... sua madre a terra grondante di sangue... il vampiro che li guardava divertito... e la solita domanda, la solita ricerca di una motivazione logica che potesse dare un senso a tutto questo dolore... Ma il sogno ad occhi aperti venne spezzato bruscamente da Mavis che gli saltò addosso ruggendo come una bestia e con gli artigli e le zanne sguainati.

L'uomo cadde a terra perdendo l'arco, mentre la ragazza in preda al desiderio di vendetta iniziò a prenderlo ad artigliate sul petto, i colpi inferti erano così violenti da far tremare il terreno.

Sembrava impossibile che tanta forza potesse uscire da una ragazza dall'aspetto giovane e minuto.

Spezzò senza fatica la pettorina rigida, ma anche dopo molti fendenti il corpetto in kevlar si sfibrava, ma resisteva ai tagli, ma i colpi durissimi furono comunque sufficienti a spezzargli alcune costole e lasciarlo senza fiato.

Mavis, non riuscendo a ledere quel tessuto, lo prese fra i pugni ed iniziò a tirarlo con tutta la forza che aveva, il velcro per la chiusura laterale non resse e si aprì facendolo sfilare.

Ora soltanto una sottile maglietta di cotone separava gli artigli della vampira e la pelle di Victor. Lei si fermò un attimo per assaporare il massacro che stava per consumare, ma poco prima che sferrasse il colpo mortale, l'uomo ne approfittò per afferrare una freccia caduta vicino e conficcargliela nel bacino facendo cadere Mavis di lato.

La ragazza si sentì bruciare dentro, come se del magma le scorresse nelle vene. La ferita fumava e la carne intorno era carbonizzata con delle crepette da cui fuoriusciva una luce rossa incandescente.

La freccia era ricoperta di puro argento, ma la forza delle emozioni della vampira non le aveva fatto sentire il bruciore del Sole ed adesso riusciva a resistere anche al dolore dell'argento, anche se centinaia di volte peggiore.

Mavis tornò sopra a Victor per immobilizzarlo e gli scaricò contro un'artigliata che gli strappò via la carne dal petto. Lei era ricoperta da quel sangue, rimase incantata un attimo a guardarsi la mano gocciolante, mentre l'uomo si contorceva dal dolore.

_*Lo vuoi...*_Rinacque quell'eco dentro di lei

_-Lo voglio..._- Sospirò la vampira

_*Prendilo...*_

Aprì la bocca mettendo in mostra le lunghe zanne e senza indugio sferrò il primo morso a cui l'uomo rispose con una gomitata sull'occhio che la fermò, ma ci riprovò subito, così lui la bloccò a fatica tenendola per il collo con entrambe le mani. Mavis continuava a ringhiare, ruggire e mordere l'aria come un cane rabbioso stretto al guinzaglio, così lui passò subito al contrattacco, prese la freccia conficcata su Mavis e la tirò cercando di spostare la vampira che urlava dal dolore. Riuscì a crearsi per un attimo un varco per raggiungere la cintura dove teneva un pugnale, lo estrasse in velocità in modo da scagliare subito un fendente, ma anche la ragazza era tornata all'attacco lacerando nuovamente il corpo dell'uomo, mentre la coltellata sfregiò il volto di lei da parte a parte passando in mezzo agli occhi. La ferita non era profonda, ma si aggravò bruciandosi come era successo con la freccia.

Mavis cadde all'indietro, Victor strisciò di schiena, poi i due, gravemente feriti, si alzarono a fatica guardandosi negli occhi ed aspettando ognuno la mossa altrui, ma nessuno si mosse. Entrambi sapevano che le ferite riportate erano gravi e che la lotta sarebbe finita probabilmente con la morte di entrambi. Senza dirsi una parola, il cacciatore recuperò l'arco ai suoi piedi ed indietreggiò, la vampira prese in braccio Jonathan morente.

Dopo un ultimo sguardo si dettero entrambi alla fuga sparendo nel bosco in due direzioni opposte.

* * *

Finalmente un po' d'azione, ci voleva per spezzare tutte quelle smancerie del capitolo precedente.

Jonathan sta morendo e Mavis per la prima volta ha fatto a botte, anche se non ne è uscita tanto bene.

Chi sa ma felice che sarà Drac quando i due torneranno in quelle condizioni, sempre che Mavis non faccia un pic-nic con il ragazzo... dicono che il sangue umano faccia brutti scherzi ai vampiri, soprattutto a quelli dalle zanne vergini...

Mi raccomando commentate, mi fa sempre piacere scambiare due parole con voi!

Alla prossima!


	10. Corsa contro il tempo

Dedico questa fanfiction alla mia fidanzata ed a tutti quelli che mi seguono. Un saluto ad _ Angel _ che ha scritto la seconda fanfiction su Hotel Transylvania in italiano ed a DjAmuStar che ha appena iniziato a seguirmi.

* * *

CAPITOLO 10 – Corsa contro il tempo

Purtroppo la freccia d'argento indeboliva Mavis e le impediva di usare i suoi poteri, perciò non potendo volare oltre il lago dovette fare la via più tortuosa intorno ad esso per arrivare al ponte, ma non aveva tempo.

Sentiva il calore del sangue di Jonathan su di se e quell'odore inebriante le dava alla testa, un istinto animale cresceva in lei, non solo lo voleva, ma ne sentiva il bisogno, aveva perso troppe energie nel combattimento ed il suo spirito di sopravvivenza le urlava di divorare quel ragazzo.

Correva e piangeva disperata, questi pensieri li sentiva come un cappio alla gola, ma il tempo non era dalla sua parte e non poteva permettersi distrazioni.

La vampira stremata cadde a terra a peso morto, vedeva il ponte, tanto vicino quanto irraggiungibile.

Non riusciva a muoversi, si sentiva stanca e senza energie, avrebbe voluto solo rimanere sdraiata per terra a riposare in pace, ma sapeva che assieme a lei se ne sarebbe andato anche Jonathan che le era sdraiato di fronte. Lo guardò un momento, strisciò a fatica e lo raggiunse per abbracciarlo, voleva solo passare questi ultimi momenti con lui fino alla fine, come un fiocco di neve che si unisce ad una goccia di rugiada per poi dissolversi assieme nel tiepido Sole del mattino.

Mavis era ormai rassegnata, le lacrime scendevano lungo le guance e si mescolavano al sangue sul petto di Jonathan dove la ragazza poggiava il capo.

Jonny bisbigliò qualcosa:

_-Lo so che sto morendo... e so anche che hai fatto tutto il possibile... Coff, Coff, Coff...- Il _ragazzo tossì forte sputando sangue.

_-Ma dimmi... di cosa discutevi con tuo padre, dopo la festa?_- Continuò dopo essersi ripreso.

Mavis aprì gli occhi sorpresa e smise di piangere, alzò a fatica il torace facendo forza sulle braccia per guardare Jonathan in volto e rispose:

_-Allora ci hai sentiti?_ _Stavamo parlando del tuo futuro con me, avrei dovuto chiederti se volevi diventare un vampiro per vivere in eterno con me, ma non ho avuto il coraggio. Avevo paura di un tuo rifiuto e di dovermi rassegnare a vederti invecchiare e morire..._- Le lacrime ormai nuovamente incontenibili le scivolarono lungo il nasino e caddero sulla guancia di Jonathan, che mormorò:

_-Mordimi..._-

_-Non posso... ho promesso a mio padre che non lo avrei fatto io in nessun caso, me lo ha fatto promettere dicendo che sarebbe stato pericoloso, probabilmente letale per tutti e due, ma non ha voluto dirmi altro... mi dispiace..._- Rispose Mavis singhiozzando, poi avvicinò le labbra a quelle del ragazzo e lo baciò dolcemente, fu un bacio dal sapore amaro, quello del sangue.

Alla vampira bastò quel poco per sentirsi rinvigorire e sentì di nuovo quella maledetta voce dentro di se:

_*Divoralo o morirai...*_

_-No!-_

_*Divoralo o morirai...*_

_-Basta!-_

_*Divoralo o morirai...*_

_-Sta zitta!- _Mavis si morse un labbro dalla rabbia con così tanta forza da tagliarselo, il sapore del sangue di vampiro, il sangue di un uomo morto, era ripugnante molto più dello stesso odore che aveva fino ad ora sotto al naso, tanto che sovrastò anche quello di Jonathan.

Dopo quest'ultimo sfogo si rialzò in piedi e riprese in braccio il ragazzo.

_-Mavis... qualsiasi cosa accada... sappi che ti amo, quello che è successo non è colpa tua...-_ Jonathan alzò una mano per accarezzarle i capelli dolcemente, ma scivolò subito facendo precipitare con se anche il fiore di ninfea insanguinato che cadde a terra.

Jonathan era incosciente così Mavis capì che non poteva perdere altro tempo e riprese a correre, sorretta da una forza misteriosa che le permetteva di andare avanti anche quando il suo corpo sarebbe dovuto crollare.

Arrivò all'altura sopra al ponte, ma non poteva allungare ancora la strada per raggiungere il passaggio segreto nel bosco, quindi si gettò nel vuoto.

L'atterraggio fu pessimo, usò il proprio corpo per fare scudo a Jonathan ma così facendo la botta le fece entrare la freccia ancora più in profondità nella carne. La vampira strinse i denti per resistere al dolore, sollevò il ragazzo e continuò a barcollare lungo il ponte, che sembrava infinito, fino alla porta rotante dell' Hotel che superò a fatica per poi cadere in ginocchio all'ingresso della hall.

Intorno a lei lo sguardo sbigottito degli ospiti che si accorsero della ragazza fecero voltare anche gli altri, poi l'urlo tremolante della vampira finì per spezzare il silenzio:

_-PAPA'!- _

Dracula drizzò le orecchie, era sul pianerottolo delle scale della hall che discuteva con gli amici di come organizzare la festa di "bentornata" per farsi perdonare da Mavis. Si voltò verso l'entrata e vide la figlia e Jonathan grondanti di sangue e prima che il calice di Similsan scivolatogli dalle mani si frantumasse per terra, il vampiro balzò ai piedi dei due ragazzi con così tanta velocità da far crepare le mattonelle sotto i suoi piedi e sbriciolare i vetri della porta d'ingresso.

_-Che cosa è successo?!_- Gridò disperato a Mavis che aveva la testa bassa e per un attimo non rispose.

_-E questa...- _continuò con un tono di voce più basso, ma sempre agitato, riferendosi alla freccia conficcata nel fianco della figlia che toccò cautamente, ma ritirò la mano di scatto dopo essersela bruciata:

_-Auch!_ _Una freccia d'argento..._ _Dottor_ _Jekyll_!- Gridò.

_-CHI E' STATO?_- Scandì bene la frase.

_-Ci ha attaccati..._- Rispose Mavis con un filo di voce.

_-Ha colpito prima Jonathan per errore, poi abbiamo iniziato una furiosa lotta e mi ha ferita gravemente..._- Continuò la ragazza sempre senza sollevare lo sguardo.

Dracula prese Jonathan fra le braccia.

_-Jonathan... no..._- Bisbigliò disperato, poi vedendo gocciolare sangue dalla punta del naso della ragazza le prese dolcemente il mento e le sollevò la testa, per Dracula fu un colpo al cuore vedere lo sfregio e l'occhio nero:

_-Artigliuccia, il tuo bel visino..._- Continuò Dracula con i lacrimoni.

Finalmente arrivò il Dr. Jekyll, un nobiluomo di mezza età in camice bianco accompagnato da quattro mumminfermiere che portavano due barelle dove distesero i due.

Dracula fermò il Dr. Jekyll poggiandogli la mano sulla spalla:

_-Rimetti in sesto mia figlia e... per il ragazzo ci penseremo dopo... le ferite sono state inflitte con armi d'argento, fai il possibile.-_

_-Frecce d'argento? Che barbarie._- Rispose il dottore con uno spiccato accento britannico.

_-Papà... ti prego... salva Jonny..._- La voce di Mavis affogava nei singhiozzi.

Dracula non sapeva cosa risponderle, sapeva che lei non avrebbe mai potuto sopportare un dolore del genere, ma non poteva nascondere la verità, non questa volta.

_-Mavis, pipistrellina mia... mi dispiace, ma non c'è nulla che possiamo fare per lui..._-

* * *

:-O

No comment, ma voi commentate pure!

PESCE D'APRILE!


	11. La dura realtà

Dedico questa fanfiction alla mia fidanzata ed a tutti quelli che mi seguono e commentano il mio lavoro.

* * *

CAPITOLO 11 - La dura realtà

La vampira per un attimo non rispose, si voltò verso il padre, gli strinse un braccio con la mano e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.

_-Come sarebbe "non possiamo fare nulla"?-_ Mavis si alzò a sedere sulla barella sorreggendosi al padre a cui arrivò faccia a faccia, ma lui continuava ad evitare lo sguardo della figlia ed a non rispondere, così lei gli urlò

_-CHE VUOI DIRE!?_-

_-Mi dispiace Mavis, è troppo tardi per lui, è già morto..._- Rispose Dracula con voce triste, queste parole shockarono i presenti. Jonathan era stato il primo a portare un'onda di modernità e di divertimento nell'hotel, perciò tutti i mostri si erano affezionati subito a lui.

Wanda scoppiò in lacrime ed abbracciò il marito anch'egli turbato, Murray svenne afflosciandosi a terra lasciando solo le lunghe bende di lino sparpagliate su un tappeto di sabbia, Griffin si tolse gli occhiali quindi nessuno sa come reagì alla notizia, ma chi reagì peggio fu Frank che fra tutti era quello che voleva più bene al ragazzo, andò in cortocircuito ed iniziò ad avere convulsioni ed a sprigionare scintille da tutto il corpo mentre Eunice cercava invano di farlo calmare.

Mavis rimase pietrificata, poi con voce tremolante disse:

_-No... No... No... Lo so che scherzi, vuoi solo punirmi per essere fuggita in quel modo, ora lo mordi e lui si alza come vampiro..._- Si sforzò di fare un sorriso, ma Dracula era serio e stava con lo sguardo basso senza rispondere.

Mavis si voltò verso Jonathan sdraiato esanime accanto a lei e con voce dolce gli disse:

_-Dai dormiglione, svegliati..._-

_-Mavis, ti prego smettila!_- Dracula ruppe il silenzio con voce disperata.

_-Jonny... Jonny... JONNY!-_ La vampira respirava affannosamente, poi presa dall'agitazione saltò giù dalla barella e raggiunse Jonathan abbracciandolo, le lacrime le solcavano il viso, mentre soffocata dai singhiozzi iniziò ad urlare:

_-Jonny nooo! Ti prego non lasciarmi ora! Apri gli occhi!-_

_-Mavis calmati!_ _Sei ferita, non ti puoi agitare così!- _Dracula cercò di calmare la figlia, provò a farle lasciare il corpo del ragazzo con la forza, anche facendosi aiutare dal Dr. Hyde, ma più loro la tiravano e più lei stringeva la presa:

_-Troverò un modo... non ti abbandonerò... non ti abbandonerò mai... perché sei il mio Zing ed io ti voglio qui, accanto a me!-_

_-Mavis, mi dispiace, ma non c'è nulla che possiamo fare.-_

_-NO! Stai mentendo, come hai sempre fatto! Se non può tornare come vampiro lo possiamo far tornare come zombie.-_

_-Mavis, devi capire che gli zombie sono umani senza cervello, non avrà ricordi di te e non ti amerà, sarebbe meno di un'ombra del vecchio Jonathan...-_

_-Non lo posso abbandonare... è tutta colpa mia!-_

_-Tesoro, non dire così, non è colpa tua.-_

_-Non dovevo evitare quella freccia che era destinata a me!-_

_-Mavis smettila di agitarti!-_

_-Lo dovevo mordere quando ero in tempo, è colpa mia che continuo a dare retta a quello che dici!_-

_-Mavis ora stai esagerando!_-

Dracula e mr. Hyde provarono a separare la ragazza dal corpo esanime di Jonathan, ma più loro cercavano di tirarla via e più lei stringeva. Il vampiro era ormai disperato, quindi per paura che alla figlia potessero aggravarsi le ferite, le prese i capelli e con violenza le inarcò indietro la testa in cerca dei suoi occhi, fare del male alla sua adorata bambina gli uccideva l'anima, ma sapeva che era necessario.

_-Ora tu cadrai in un sonno profondo._- Pronunciò solennemente il vampiro, mentre un'aura di energia rossa lo circondava.

***BOOM!* **

Un botto sordo echeggiò nella hall, Dracula ed Hyde vennero spinti all'indietro cadendo sul pavimento.

_-Accidenti, le sue emozioni le stanno dando un potere incontrollabile, ha respinto anche la mia ipnosi... non mi rimane altra scelta, mi dispiace piccola mia..._- Detto ciò Dracula si rialzò e si avvicinò alla figlia.

_-Perdonami Mavis..._- Le sussurrò in un orecchio, le sue parole erano cariche di turbamento.

-_Aaaaaaaaargh_- La ragazza urlò dal dolore improvviso, suo padre aveva preso la freccia d'argento e la stava muovendo, anche la sua mano stava bruciando, ma il patema che provava nell'essere complice della tortura dell'amata figlia era un dolore troppo forte per riuscire a sentire anche quello fisico.

-_Pant, pant, pant...- _Il fiatone ed il dolore lasciarono Mavis senza parole, era troppo stremata per stringere Jonathan così iniziò a scivolare, Dracula la sorresse con delicatezza, ma la testa dalla ragazza cadde a peso morto all'indietro, il suo sguardo era vuoto e perso, come intrappolato nella nebbia.

La sollevò e la ripose sulla barella, le orecchie della vampira sibilavano e la vista si stava annebbiando, rimase ferma sul lettino, mentre le mumminfermiere la stavano portando via.

_-Appena avrai finito le dovrò parlare.- _Disse Dracula al dottore fermandolo per una spalla, lui rispose con un cenno di testa.

-_Sicurezza_! _Scoprite chi è stato e dove si trova il responsabile dell'agguato!_- Ordinò alle armature che risposero sull'attenti:

_-Si, signore!_-

Alla richiesta del padre, se pur non rivolta a lei, rispose Mavis:

_-Ha detto di chiamarsi Simon... Simon Van Helsing...-_ Dopo aver pronunciato quel nome allungò una mano verso il ragazzo, come a cercare di raggiungerlo, magari per un'ultima carezza, ma tutte le voci si fecero distorte ed ovattate poi si sentì precipitare in un vuoto oscuro e silenzioso.

* * *

Capitolo un po' breve, ma carico di emozioni. È il mio preferito per questo.

Jonathan è morto, Mavis ha concluso la sua prima storia d'amore in 4 giorni e vissero tutti tristi e scontenti, va be', la storia non è ancora finita...


	12. Cuore infranto

Dedico questo capitolo alla mia fidanzata ed a tutti quelli che mi seguono e commentano!

NB: non lo riscrivo ogni volta, perciò ricordate che Jekyll ha un marcato accento inglese.

* * *

Capitolo 12 - Cuore infranto

**Tikr... crack... tic... zak... **

Era buio e Mavis venne svegliata da dei rumori metallici su di se. Aveva una sensazione di oppressione, ma era ancora troppo confusa per capire cosa le stesse accadendo.

Iniziò a vedere un po' di luce, si sforzò per vedere meglio, presto le macchie persero forma ed iniziò a distinguere un suo braccio disteso su un letto di ferro. Sentiva freddo alla schiena, mentre un calore forte iniziò a bruciarle il bacino, si faceva sempre più doloroso, così con fatica girò la testa per capire cosa stesse succedendo.

La vista era sfocata, ma distinse due mumminfermiere ed il dr. Jekyll che la toccavano, poi lentamente tutto si fece più nitido, il dottore e le assistenti indossavano delle mascherine in carta e dei lunghi grembiuli bianchi, ma totalmente sporchi di sangue.

La ragazza spostò lo sguardo su quello che faceva Jekyll e notò che stava cercando di estrarre la faccia tirandola con delle vecchie tenaglie mentre si aiutava tagliando la carne attorno ad essa con un bisturi rugginoso. Continuava a girare il coltello dentro di lei, sembrava quasi divertirsi, mentre il sangue gli schizzava addosso o cadeva sul tavolo operatorio.

Più che in una sala operatoria le sembrava di essere nel mattatoio di un macellaio pazzo...

Mavis cominciò ad uscire da quello stato di semi-coma e riprese completamente conoscenza, ma con essa si fece vivo anche il dolore che fino ad allora era stato lenito dal suo stato alterato.

_-Aaaaaaargh!-_ Mavis gridò e cercò di alzarsi, ma si accorse che i suoi polsi e le caviglie erano legati al tavolo operatorio con delle grosse fibbie in pelle.

_-Accidenti, speravo non ti svegliassi- _Disse il dottore lasciando la freccia.

_-Mi spiace, ma lo sto facendo per il tuo bene, ora però cerca di stare ferma.- _

La ragazza cercò di non muoversi, ma il dolore era troppo forte per resistere.

_-Aaaargh! Non ce la faccio!-_

_-Infermiere datemi una mano, tenetela ferma!-_

Le mumminfermiere fecero cadere dei lunghi nastri di lino delle braccia, che come serpenti si avvinghiarono al corpo nudo della ragazza tenendola bloccata al letto.

_-Aaaaaaargh!- _Mavis continuava ad urlare disperata, mentre il medico riprendeva l'operazione, posò il bisturi ed iniziò a tirare la freccia con entrambe le mani riuscendo nell'intento. Mise la freccia su un piatto poi tornò a guardare la ferita, ci infilò due dita dentro in profondità e la divaricò, Mavis fece una smorfia di dolore.

_-Che strano... perché le vene sono danneggiate anche così lontane dalla freccia? Mavis, lo so che ti chiedo tanto, ma non ho ancora finito, devo controllare una cosa importante, ma è molto rischiosa, perciò qualsiasi cosa succeda non ti devi muovere. Purtroppo voi vampiri siete immuni ai sedativi, quindi non ti posso addormentare.-_ Detto questo il dr. Jekyll prese un nuovo bisturi e poggiò la lama in mezzo al petto della ragazza, ma prima di iniziare a tagliare la guardò negli occhi così grandi e spaventati:

_-Forse è meglio che non guardi.-_ Consigliò il medico, poi una mumminfermiera le posò delicatamente una mano sugli occhi.

Mavis non poteva vedere nulla, ma sentiva la lama sprofondarle nella pelle. Era esausta, non ce la faceva più a soffrire così tanto, per quello che era successo a Jonathan e per le torture che continuava a subire.

Il dolore era insopportabile, così si limitò a stringere i denti, non poteva fare altro, mentre rimaneva inerme su quel letto freddo come la sua anima

Qualcosa in lei era cambiato, non le importava più nulla né di se stessa, né di nessun altro.

Poi iniziò a sentire tutte le ossa vibrare ad intervalli rapidi, così prese la mano che le copriva gli occhi e la spostò, vide il dottore che, con una lama a mezzaluna seghettata, le stava segando la linea intercostale, ma accorgendosi che la ragazza lo stava osservando lasciò lo strumento incastrato dove era per rimproverarla:

_-Sei impazzita? ti ho già detto che non devi guardare! lo capisci che se sbaglio potrei ucciderti?-_

_-Che importa? Io sono già morta...- _Rispose rassegnata la vampira.

_-Mavis che stai dicendo?-_

_-Che importa? Io sono già morta...-_ Continuò a borbottare senza ascoltare quello che diceva l'uomo.

_-Mavis?!-_

_-Che importa? Io sono già morta...-_

_-Accidenti, sta delirando!- _Disse il chirurgo provando a sentire i battiti cardiaci dal polso della ragazza.

_-E' colpa mia... me lo merito...- _La ragazza continuava a parlare da sola, ma almeno stava ferma e calma e sembrava anche stabile, così il dottore continuò il lavoro.

Il rumore della sega sulle ossa riprese, Mavis se la sentiva in tutto il corpo, fin dentro le orecchie.

_-Aaaaaargh!-_ Le grida ripresero, erano meno forti di prima e soffocate dal pianto, non erano urla di dolore, ma per sfogare lo strazio che la sua anima provava.

Il dottore posò la sega, poi rivolgendosi ad una assistente ordinò:

_-Divaricatore costale._-

La vampira vide passare sopra di se un grosso attrezzo ossidato e sporco, poco rassicurante, che le appoggiarono sul petto, sentì dei rumori metallici dentro di se, poi il Dr. Jekyll le accarezzò i capelli dicendo:

_-Mi dispiace, ma questo farà molto male...-_

Detto ciò iniziò a girare una manovella.

Mavis cercò di urlare, ma dalla sua bocca non uscì un filo di voce. Non riusciva a respirare, così rimase a tremare mentre sentiva le proprie coste rompersi.(ndr. le costole sono quelle animali)

_-Oh my God...-_ esclamò stupefatto il dottore.

Mavis alzò la testa per scoprire cosa le era successo e vide il proprio torace tenuto aperto dagli uncini del divaricatore. Il cuore era esposto e quando lo guardò iniziò a battere più rapidamente, ma la cosa più inquietante è che era pieno di macchie nere, come le vene che lo raggiungevano. Che non fosse normale lo sapeva anche lei e presa dall'agitazione fece ricadere la testa sul tavolo mentre il cuore entrò in tachicardia.

_-Perché non mi dai mai retta? Ti avevo avvertita che non dovevi guardare! My darling, mi dispiace per quello che ti hanno fatto e per quello che ti ho dovuto fare io. Credo di aver capito cosa ha danneggiato il tuo cuore, nitrato d'argento, probabilmente contenuto nella punta della freccia. Non preoccuparti ora ti richiudo.-_

Il Dr. Jekyll si voltò un attimo e Mavis ne approfittò per rompere una cinghia che le bloccava un polso e prendere un bisturi dal tavolino accanto con cui provò a pugnalarsi il cuore, solo i buoni riflessi delle infermiere riuscirono a fermarle il braccio e disarmarla appena in tempo, mentre il dottore si voltò sconcertato.

_-Accidenti, questo da te non me lo aspettavo, purtroppo non mi lasci altra scelta._-

Jekyll prese un vecchio piede di porco con cui colpì violentemente la tasta della vampira facendola svenire all'istante.

* * *

Al prossimo capitolo!


	13. L'uomo che dorme

Dedico questo capitolo alla mia fidanzata ed a tutti quelli che mi seguono e commentano!

* * *

CAPITOLO 13 - L'uomo che dorme

**Blink...**

**Blink, Blink...**

Delle gocce d'acqua cadevano dal soffitto sul viso della ragazza.

Mavis riaprì gli occhi, si sentiva esausta e dolorante, ma almeno era sdraiata su un letto morbido.

Le faceva male la testa, quindi alzò una mano e la appoggiò sulla fronte accorgendosi di avere il viso completamente bendato.

La vampira si alzò a sedere sul letto, ma sentì una forte fitta all'addome, sciolse il nastro della sua vestaglia bianca e la aprì, anche il suo corpo era bendato.

_*Speravo fosse solo un brutto sogno...*_ Pensò la vampira tristemente, poi si guardò intorno, la vista era ancora troppo annebbiata per vedere bene, ma sembrava essere sola.

Scivolò giù dal letto e si stropicciò gli occhi, la stanza era piccola e fredda, senza finestre e l'aria era umida e puzzava di muffa, era lo stesso odore della sala operatoria.

Sulla parete c'era solo una torcia, ma era spenta, l'unica flebile luce proveniva dalla vecchia e massiccia porta in legno con grata, le sembrava di essere in una caverna.

Mavis camminava con molta fatica appoggiando una mano al muro per tenersi in equilibrio, la pietra che sentiva sotto i piedini nudi e sotto le mani era fredda e viscida. Barcollò fino alla porta della camera e si sorresse alle sbarre della finestrella cercando di guardare fuori, vedeva il corridoio con il susseguirsi delle stanze dell'infermeria sotterranea, ma non c'era nessuno.

La vampira iniziò ad aprire la porta lentamente per non fare rumore, ma la richiuse subito, dopo aver visto un nanetto uscire da un'altra camera. Lo osservò bene, era il signor Hyde, l'architetto del castello, che teneva il cappello a cilindro appoggiato sul petto e camminava con la testa bassa, sembrava triste. Mavis sentì un dolore lancinante al cuore, tanto da farla cadere in ginocchio.

_-La dentro... c'è Jonny... lo so...- _Bisbigliò fra se e se.

La vampira si rialzò anche se non si era ancora ripresa dal dolore, aprì la porta e continuò la sua sofferta marcia strusciando una mano sul muro verso quella camera ardente, dove entrò ad occhi chiusi.

_-Jonny?- S_ospirò Mavis sperando in una risposta che non sarebbe mai arrivata.

Aprì gli occhi, la stanza era illuminata a giorno dalle candele e dai ceri lasciati in ricordo dagli ospiti dell' Hotel, al centro della stanza c'era l'ingombrante zaino appoggiato al letto coperto da un telo nero che arrivava fino a terra, sembrava un altare dove sopra era coricato Jonathan che indossava abiti eleganti scuri ed aveva i capelli pettinati, non sembrava neanche lui così ben curato, persino il volto era sereno, sembrava stesse solo dormendo.

Mavis si fece largo fra i fiori ammassati attorno al letto, si sedé accanto al ragazzo iniziò ad accarezzargli i capelli.

_-Mi manchi... mi manchi tanto... sei entrato a far parte della mia vita, me l'hai capovolta sottosopra ed in così poco tempo te ne vai? Perché aprirmi il cuore per poi lasciarlo solo? Perché non sono morta con te? Almeno ora non soffrirei così tanto... sai... il frastuono dei sogni che si infrangono è il rumore più brutto che esista, ed adesso se ne sono sbriciolati veramente tanti... i viaggi che sognavo di fare con te, la libertà tanto sperata che finalmente era arrivata, lo sposarmi ed avere una famiglia da accudire, da amare e da proteggere... ma chi voglio proteggere io che non sono stata in grado di difenderti né da me stessa, né da quel cacciatore, anzi, alla fine io stessa sono stata il tuo boia.-_

La ragazza portò i piedi nudi sul letto tenendo le ginocchia alte su cui appoggiò la testa, mentre si abbracciò le gambe. Lei amava stare in quella posizione quando si sentiva triste e sola perché le sembrava di venire abbracciata e consolata dalla madre che mai aveva conosciuto.

_-Sulla mia testa pende la stessa maledizione di mio padre, le persone che amiamo ci vengono portate via! E' colpa mia, solo colpa mia e mi dispiace che ci sei andato di mezzo tu, l'unica tua colpa è stata quella di credere troppo in quest'amore impossibile ed innaturale. Ma come darti torto, anche io ero come te, ma ora... cosa sono? Neppure io riesco a riconoscermi. Papà ha detto che se tornassi in vita come zombie saresti solo un'ombra del mio Jonny, ma anche io che sono viva non sono altro che un'ombra di me stessa. Che senso ha l'amore? Che senso ha la vita? Che senso hanno i sentimenti? Perché dobbiamo dipendere da altre persone? Sarebbe tanto più semplice non avere un'anima e non provare emozioni, nessuna sofferenza, nessun dolore, nessuna preoccupazione...-_

Mavis avrebbe voluto piangere, ma non poteva, i suoi occhi erano aridi, non aveva più lacrime da versare. Abbassò il capo ed appoggiò il viso sulle mani.

**Buzzzzzzzz... buzzzzzzzz... buzzzzzzzz...**

La ragazza alzò la testa di scatto e si guardò intorno, il rumore proveniva da una tasca dello zaino, quindi si alzò per vedere cosa fosse. Si chinò per aprirla, la ferita della freccia iniziò a darle delle forti fitte, ma non ci fece molto caso e tirò fuori il cellulare di Jonathan che stava vibrando. Sullo schermo c'era la scritta "chiamata in entrata – mamma" e sotto una freccia con scritto "scorri per rispondere", Mavis toccò il monitor e fece scivolare il dito come consigliato dalla freccia, sullo schermo comparve la madre di Jonathan con un coro chiassoso dietro:

_-Ragazzi zitti che ha risposto! Mavis, sei tu? Sei ad una festa in maschera? Mi sembri vestita da mummia! Dove è il mio bel topino?-_

Accanto alla donna apparvero altre sei giovani figure, erano cinque ragazzi dai capelli rossi ed una ragazza dai capelli chiari, ma la qualità della video chiamata non era molto buona a causa dello scarso segnale che arrivava nei sotterranei, quindi non erano visibili molti dettagli, ma assomigliavano tutti a Jonny perciò Mavis immaginò fossero suoi fratelli.

La ragazza non aveva il coraggio di parlare, per un attimo non disse nulla, mentre rimaneva a pensare a come dare la notizia che avrebbe demolito per sempre la felicità di quella famiglia.

_-Ciao Mavis!- _La voce del bambino più piccolo si fece avanti, poi partirono tutti gli altri:

_-Ciao!-_

_-Hey!-_

_-Ma allora è vero!-_

_-Neanche io ci credevo!-_

_-Non vedo l'ora di conoscerti di persona!-_

Essere la causa della morte di Jonathan era già un grosso fardello da portare dentro la coscienza di Mavis ed aggiungere l'essere la causa dello sfascio anche della sua famiglia sarebbe stato davvero troppo, ma doveva farlo, nascondere la polvere sotto il tappeto non risolve i problemi e se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato da suo padre era che le bugie e le omissioni non portano mai a nulla di buono, quindi si fece forza ed iniziò a parlare:

_-Questo non è un travestimento da mummia, non c'è alcuna festa in maschera, la verità è che sono ferita... un uomo armato ci ha attaccati...-_

_-Oddio! E Jonathan come sta? Sta bene?- _Rispose la donna preoccupata.

Mavis vide tutti quegli occhi avvicinarsi allo schermo, indugiò un attimo, ma non poteva fermarsi in eterno, quindi riprese a parlare:

_-No, mi dispiace... Jonathan... è morto per difendermi.-_

Dall'altro capo del telefono ci fu un attimo di paralisi generale, che poi scoppiò in una risata:

_-Ahahahahahah! Ci avevi quasi fregati, ma non cadiamo in scherzi del genere!-_

_-Non scherzerei mai su queste cose.- _Disse Mavis con tono molto serioso, intanto il cuore le batteva sempre più forte. Il dolore le stava togliendo il fiato e sulle bende del volto iniziò ad espandersi una macchia rossa. I parenti di Jonny smisero di ridere ed iniziarono a preoccuparsi, la vampira intanto ruotò il telefono in modo da inquadrare il corpo del ragazzo.

_-Se è uno scherzo non è divertente! Dimmi che è uno scherzo di quelli che ama fare Jonathan!-_ La mamma del ragazzo iniziò ad alzare la voce.

_-Vorrei potertelo dire...-_ Poi una voce interruppe Mavis:

_-Piccola mia! Sei ferita, non dovresti andartene in giro! Che ci fai qua?- _Era Dracula che le si avvicinò e la avvolse nel mantello abbracciandola dolcemente.

_-So che quello che è successo ti ha sconvolta, ha turbato tutti noi...-_

_-Mavis rispondi! Che è successo a mio figlio?!- _La voce dal telefono interruppe Dracula, che con aria preoccupata si rivolse alla figlia:

_-Perché hai chiamato i genitori di Jonathan?-_

_-Avevano il diritto di saperlo, so che tu preferisci vivere nella menzogna per non affrontare la realtà, ma è meglio sapere che un caro non tornerà mai a casa che illudersi ogni giorno di poter aprire la porta e riabbracciarlo.-_

Poi Mavis si sentì un forte formicolio alle braccia ed un dolore opprimente al petto, iniziò a cadere, ma venne ripresa dal padre, alzò il telefono e vide i fratelli di Jonathan disperati, la loro madre era svenuta sulla poltrona dove era seduta e si sollevò un gran vocio di domande e pianti, la vampira si sentiva troppo male per distinguerli così con un filo di voce si limitò a dire:

_-Mi dispiace...- _Poi il cellulare le scivolò di mano e cadde a terra facendo incrinare il monitor. La comunicazione si interruppe.

Il dolore del petto di Mavis aumentò ancora togliendole completamente le forze, cercò di sorreggersi al mantello del padre, ma la sua mano cadde giù.

Dracula prese in braccio la figlia ormai priva di sensi e la riportò a letto.

* * *

Addio all'Xperia Ray di Jonny... ma credo che dopo quello che è successo sia il meno...

Grandi sorprese arriveranno con il prossimo capitolo, saranno positive o negative? Continuate a seguirmi ed a commentare se volete! E' sempre un piacere fare due chiacchiere con voi!

Alla prossima!


End file.
